


Под кожей

by avadakedavra, Blacki, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, Brothels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Sex work is legal, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers(actually tattoo apprentice steve rogers), Tattoos, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: — Бруклин, как я и говорил, — ответил Бруклин, пожимая ему руку, затем помолчал, наклонил голову и сказал: — Но раз уж ты тоже тут работаешь, можешь звать меня Баки.— Баки, — повторил Стив, чувствуя себя странно тронутым.— Но перед клиентами я Бруклин, — серьёзно добавил Баки.— Да, конечно, — кивнул Стив. — Рад познакомиться.Или: Стив Роджерс никогда не думал, что будет подрабатывать ночным администратором в борделе. Впрочем, он также никогда не думал, что бросит дерьмовую работу в офисе и подастся в татуировщики. Но пока он только учится, а счета сами себя не оплатят, так что ему нужно раздобыть денег, чтобы продержаться на плаву первые пару месяцев. Именно так он и оказывается здесь - в "Белом Русском", борделе, которым владеет великая и ужасная Наташа Романофф и в котором трудится Баки Барнс. Что из этого выйдет? Да всё, что угодно!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Под кожей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090022) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



— _Его?_

Стив знал, что не должен был этого слышать. В обычной ситуации он бы и не услышал. Подсобка в "Королевстве девяти татуировок" не была звуконепроницаемой, но жужжание тату-машин, гул разговоров и грохот музыки — звучащие в унисон, они, как правило, заглушали любой шум. 

Но голос был громким, громче всех звуков, пронизывающих студию: в нём была резкость и острота недоверия.

К несчастью, Стив знал, чем, а точнее _кем_ была вызвана такая реакция. 

Им.

Похоже, работа ему всё же не светит.

Он не знал, стоит ли из-за этого расстраиваться.  
Ему нужна была работа. Более того, ему нужна была работа с особенным графиком, потому что в обычное рабочее время он должен был находиться в "Девяти королевствах". Ему нужна была работа, потому что статус ученика татуировщика не стоил ровным счётом ничего в денежном эквиваленте, хотя Стив им и гордился.

Какое-то время он мог бы сводить концы с концами: кое-какие сбережения у него были. Но Стив был бы рад, если бы этого можно было избежать. Даже когда он закончит обучение, на то, чтобы заработать на приличную жизнь, может уйти не один месяц. Опустошать не слишком солидный счёт сейчас было попросту глупо.

Работа, которую нашла для него начальница, казалась почти идеальной с точки зрения графика, а вот сами должностные обязанности вызывали немало вопросов. Стив никогда не представлял, что будет работать в борделе.

Конечно, он также никогда и не представлял, что бросит дерьмовую работу в офисе, чтобы стать подмастерьем татуировщика, но всё же.

Сиф точно не пыталась устроить его хастлером. Похоже, одной из её подруг нужен был ночной администратор, и Сиф взялась порекомендовать Стива.

— Слушай, просто поговори с ним, — дверь подсобки открылась, и раздался голос Сиф, всегда чёткий и твёрдый, созданный будто бы для командования армиями, а не кучкой татуировщиков и мудаков-клиентов. — Гарантирую, ты передумаешь.

Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы пройти по коридору, который тянулся вдоль "Девяти королевств". Ряды комнат шли по обе его стороны — дверей не было, но проёмы были завешены тяжёлыми портьерами, которые можно было задернуть, если понадобится. Полуоткрытость придавала студии ощущение интимности. Между комнатами легко разносились звуки разговоров, но в то же время у каждого художника было своё личное пространство.

Когда Сиф вошла в его закуток, Стив рефлекторно поднял голову и закрыл альбом. Она была его боссом, наставницей — той, кто дал ему шанс проявить себя. Сиф внимательно посмотрела на него, потом одобрительно улыбнулась. 

— Иди поговори с Наташей. Будь самим собой. Она людей насквозь видит, — Сиф махнула рукой в его сторону. Свет выделил сверкающие виноградные лозы и яркие цветы, которые увивали её руку. — Покажи ей, — она наклонилась и похлопала его по груди, — вот это, и, я уверена, ты получишь работу.

Он понятия не имел, что это значит, но кивнул и направился по коридору в дальнюю комнату.

Она напоминала скорее захламлённый склад, чем начальственный кабинет: полки многочисленных шкафов были завалены книгами, бумагой и татуировочным оборудованием которое ждало, пока его выкинут или решат наконец использовать, стены были покрыты старыми эскизами. Кабинет Сиф был единственном местом во всех "Девяти Королевствах", которое не было вылизано до стерильной чистоты. В углу стоял холодильник, рядом с ним — микроволновая печь и кофеварка, а в центре — стол из некогда светлого дерева, покрытый слоями рисунков, напоминавших о художниках, которые приходили и уходили отсюда на протяжении многих лет.

За столом, сверля его взглядом, сидела стройная рыжеволосая женщина. Стив тотчас принял решение не называть её Наташей, пока она сама того не попросит.

— Эм-м, Сиф просила зайти и поговорить с тобой?

Вместо ответа Наташа поднялась из-за стола и подошла к нему почти вплотную. Настолько близко, что ещё один шаг, и Стив точно почувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке. Так ему открывался отличный обзор на её макушку, и он поймал себя на том, что пытается стать меньше — пытается найти того крошечного парня, которым был до полового созревания, одарившего его ростом, мускулами и недюжинной силой.

— Ты знаешь, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь? — спросила Наташа.

Стив кивнул. Она подняла бровь, явно желая, чтобы он продолжал, и Стив добавил:

— Ты держишь бордель.

— Тебя рекомендовала Сиф, — Стив ничего на это не сказал, потому что что он мог сказать? — Не мог бы ты рассказать мне, почему хочешь работать в борделе?

— Не то, чтобы прям хочу. — Стив внутренне поморщился от того, как это прозвучало. — Мне нужна работа. А вам нужен администратор. Сиф сказала, что эта работа не скажется на моём графике тут, и, похоже, она мне по плечу, и я доверяю Сиф... — он замолчал, не зная, что ещё сказать.

— Тебе будет комфортно работать в борделе?

— Ты же не собираешься просить меня заняться с кем-нибудь сексом?

Стиву показалось, что он заметил лёгкий намёк на улыбку в уголке её рта. Он не стал бы утверждать, но внезапно атмосфера чуточку разрядилась. Импровизированное собеседование стало меньше похоже на допрос и теперь напомнило скорее дружескую беседу.

— Нет.

— И все, кто там работает, находятся там по своей воле? Никто их не удерживает?

Взгляд Наташи стал резче, она наклонила голову, будто он сказал нечто удивительное. 

— Нет. В этом я уверена.

— Тогда, конечно, мне будет вполне комфортно там работать, — может, это и не совсем правда, но он испытывал дискомфорт из-за секса как такового, а не из-за борделя.

Поизучав его ещё несколько мгновений, Наташа улыбнулась профессиональной, идеально отработанной улыбкой. Стив не смог удержаться и ответил ей тем же. 

— Хорошо. Сиф никогда не подводила меня, так что дам тебе шанс.

— Спасибо.

Наташа кивнула. 

— Могу я задать один вопрос? Тебе не нужно отвечать, это не имеет никакого отношения к работе.

— Конечно.

Её взгляд упал на его обнаженные руки — они были хорошо видны, так как на нём было только футболка. 

— Почему никаких татуировок?

Он тихонько рассмеялся, потому что этот вопрос ему задавали часто: иногда дружелюбно и любопытно, а иногда… нет. 

— Они есть, просто не там, где их можно увидеть, — он провёл рукой по предплечью. — У меня вся жизнь впереди, куда торопиться? К тому же я хочу быть уверен в своём выборе. — Стив легко усмехнулся, подняв взгляд. — В конце концов, кожи у меня много. 

Ответная улыбка не была такой совершенной и отработанной, как предыдущая; она казалось искренней, хотя и граничила с задиристой полуусмешкой. 

— Больше, чем у многих, — заметила Наташа, оглядывая его с головы до ног, Стив вздохнул и опустил голову. — Не волнуйся. Я не осуждаю, — она вернулась за стол, достала из сумки стопку бумаг и жестом пригласила его присесть. — Давай покончим с этим, ладно?

***

Теперь у Стива была работа. С девяти вечера до трёх утра он сидел на сменах в борделе "Белый русский", и, стоило признать, название этого места, то, как оно звучало, подходило этому самому месту на все сто.

Это была его первая ночь в качестве администратора, и Стив, не удержавшись, пару раз повторил название себе под нос, потому что всё ещё не до конца его понимал. Ему казалось, что работа в борделе должна значительно отличаться от любой другой, особенно для него, но, по правде говоря, ничего такого Стив для себя не заметил. Он просто был рад обзавестись постоянным заработком. К тому же в перерывах можно было порисовать — Сиф никогда не забывала завалить его домашкой под конец рабочего дня в "Королевстве". 

Стив облокотился на стол в приёмной и внимательно все осмотрел. В "Белом русском" тонко сочетались традиционная элегантность и штрихи современности: тёмно-коричневые кожаные диваны и кресла, хром и стекло, светлый паркетный пол, который придавал всему помещению золотистый оттенок. На стенах висели со вкусом подобранные абстракции, в которых читались отсылки на цветочные композиции О'Киф. Очевидно, художник подражал её стилю, и ему это неплохо удалось: в смелых цветах таился намёк на непристойность, но только намёк. Никакой похабщины.

У Стива был хороший обзор на всё помещение вплоть до входной двери, под столом прятались мониторы, которые показывали изображения с камер видеонаблюдения. Те были настолько хорошо скрыты, что Стив не смог их отыскать, даже зная о их наличии.

Входная дверь запиралась на ночь, и одна из обязанностей Стива заключалась в том, чтобы прислушиваться к звукам за ней, сигнализирующих о том, что кто-то приближается, и, если это клиент, открывать её. Снаружи над дверью была установлена камера на случай, если он прошляпит шаги. Вдобавок ко всему, в каждой комнате была контролируемая из главного офиса сигнализация, и тоже стояли камеры.

Стиву предстояло изучить толстую инструкцию. Со всеми этими правилами безопасности, протоколами и процедурами он чувствовал себя так, будто получил работу в банке, а не в борделе. Точнее чувствовал _бы_ , если бы не встречал других сотрудников. Учитывая то, как некоторые из них были одеты (большинство — в кружева и кожу, но были и те, кто разгуливал в уютных спортивных штанах и толстовках) это явно был не банк.

Как на новенького, на него смотрели немного настороженно, и Стив пытался выглядеть как можно безобидней. Наташа — она всё же настояла, чтобы он звал её по имени, — сказала, что проверила его (что бы это значило?) и что ситуации с Броком не повторится (серьёзно, что это значит?), и народ немного расслабился. Наташа познакомила Стива с Кэнди, Рокси, Вайолет, Хани, Пич и Энджел — каждое имя было стереотипней предыдущего. Девушки рассмеялись над его озадаченным выражением лица и объяснили, что это рабочие псевдонимы.

Парочка из них немного с ним поболтали, но большинство тут же вернулись к своим делам, от которых их отвлекла Наташа. Ещё парочка оживились, когда он упомянул о татуировках, спросили, где он работает, а потом Наташа увела его в приемную и провела вводный инструктаж.

В основном ему предстояло приветствовать клиентов, проверять удостоверения личности и предоставлять каталоги. Клиентов с особыми, нетривиальными запросами следовало пригласить в отдельную комнатку на первом этаже для дальнейших обсуждений, остальных — проводить к выбранной даме. Помимо этого Стив должен был следить за наличием в комнатах всего необходимого, принимать заказы, брать оплату, отвечать на вопросы и присматривать за ожидающими клиентами. 

Честно говоря, это мало отличалось от работы в студии. 

Он был рад, что Наташа, пока он не обвыкнется, будет на подхвате. Стив был бы не против, если бы его сразу же швырнули грудью на амбразуру, но всё же было приятно осознавать, что в маленькой комнатке прямо за его стойкой ждёт подмога.

***

Освоился Стив довольно быстро. Клиенты варьировались от милых до равнодушных, по крайней мере, по отношению к Стиву. Никто не хамил, некоторые были весьма дружелюбны. Казалось, никто никому не хотел создавать проблем. Стив не знал, почему: может, потому что к концу рабочего дня люди слишком уставали, чтобы дебоширить, а, может, просто пребывали в хорошем настроении перед сексом. Возможно, всё дело было в толстенной инструкции (Стив вызубрил пока только половину, хотя некоторые из описанных там вещей казались ему сами собой разумеющимися) и в том, что он неплохо управлялся с людьми, но первая неделя прошла без сучка и задоринки.

В самом начале второй, на одной из своих смен Стив пожелал спокойной ночи Рине, дежурившей в приёмной до него, и уже садился за стол, когда прозвенел звонок. Подняв взгляд, Стив увидел молодого мужчину, приближающегося к входной двери. Он не был похож на потенциальную проблему и помахал в камеру, так что Стив открыл дверь.

Мужчина вошёл и широко улыбнулся, увидев Стива. 

— Нихрена себе, ну ты и громила. Где Нат тебя откопала?

Стив нахмурился. Мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире. Это была приятная улыбка: так и тянуло улыбнуться в ответ. Мужчина почесал едва заметную щетину на точёном подбородке, его серые глаза сверкали.

— Добро пожаловать в "Белый русский", сэр. Вы по предзаказу? — Стив знал, что нет, если только он не пришел сильно заранее. Следующий заказ был только в десять.

Парень рассмеялся. 

— Это ты мне скажи. Я Бруклин.

Стив непонимающе моргнул. 

— Нат упоминала, но я подумал, что это женское имя.

Бруклин опустил взгляд, оглядел себя, демонстративно похлопал по плечу, задумчиво уставился в воздух, словно размышляя о природе бытия, затем покачал головой. 

— Нет, всё ещё мужчина.

— Ох.

Одна бровь Бруклина поползла вверх. 

— Проблемы?

— Что? — спросил Стив. Бруклин с вызовом наклонил голову, и Стив прокрутил в голове последние несколько мгновений и поморщился, когда понял, как прозвучали его слова. — Нет! Нет, я просто удивился. Я не знал, что здесь работают мужчины.

Теперь и другая бровь Бруклина поползла вверх. 

— Судить по внешности — отвратительная привычка, так что лучше сам мне скажи… 

Сказать ему что? Теперь Стив был окончательно сбит с толку, и это было заметно.

— Ты мужчина и ты работаешь здесь, — Бруклин махнул рукой в сторону Стива. — Скажи, если я ошибся по какому-то из пунктов и мне следует извиниться. 

— Чего? О! Никаких извинений! Точнее это мне следует… Чёрт! Да, я мужчина и да, я здесь работаю. Я имел в виду, что не знал, что тут есть мужчины-проститутки, которые... — Бруклин нахмурился, и Стив замолчал. — Я что-то не то сказал?

— Не проститутки. Секс-работники. Мы работаем в секс-индустрии, следовательно, мы секс-работники.

— Точно. Извини. Я не знал.

— Теперь знаешь.

Стив посмотрел на стойку, потом снова на Бруклина. 

— Есть шанс, что мы начнем всё сначала, и я постараюсь больше ничего не ляпать, не подумав? 

Бруклин задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— Покажи мне свои ноги.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Стив вышел из-за прилавка, машинально втянув плечи, чтобы не нависать над Бруклином, и подождал, пока тот изучит его ноги.

— Ладно, — сказал Бруклин. — Постарайся больше не топтаться по моим чувствам этими монстрами.

Стив расплылся в улыбке и протянул руку. 

— Стив Роджерс.

— Бруклин, как я и говорил, — ответил Бруклин, пожимая ему руку, затем помолчал, наклонил голову и сказал: — Но раз уж ты тоже тут работаешь, можешь звать меня Баки.

— Баки, — повторил Стив, чувствуя себя странно тронутым.

— Но перед клиентами я Бруклин, — серьёзно добавил Баки.

— Да, конечно, — пообещал Стив. — Рад познакомиться.

— Я тоже, — сказал Баки, глядя вниз — Стив всё ещё держал его за руку.

Стив отступил с чуть смущённой улыбкой. 

— Извини, — Баки на это только отмахнулся. — Почему ты зашёл через парадную дверь? Вход для персонала безопаснее, — по крайней мере, так было сказано в Наташином руководстве. 

— Потому что я случайно постирал джинсы вместе со своей ключ-картой, и она раскололась на семь частей. Теперь мне придётся объяснить это Нат, она вечно будет меня подкалывать. Но сначала заставит заплатить за новую. 

— Да, именно так всё и будет. 

Стив и Баки подпрыгнули, когда Наташа появилась из задней комнаты и встала, прислонившись к дверному косяку. В её голосе звучали смешинки, а на губах играла довольная ухмылка. 

— Каждый раз, как ты уезжаешь в отпуск, то теряешь, ломаешь, или скармливаешь карту козлу. Я каждый раз говорю тебе оставить её здесь, а ты каждый раз говоришь, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому. И каждый раз ошибаешься.

— Козёл был только один раз, — запротестовал Баки.

— Один раз — уже слишком много, если мы говорим о поедающих карточки животных.

Баки рассмеялся, обошёл стойку и уткнулся лбом Наташе в плечо, она взъерошила ему волосы. 

— С возвращением. У тебя клиенты в десять и двенадцать, наверняка будут ещё, — она протянула Баки невесть откуда извлечённую ключ-карту. — Не скармливай её никому.

— Спасибо, Нат, не буду, — сказал Баки, взял карточку и быстро улыбнулся Стиву через плечо, направляясь в лабиринт коридоров, которые вели к комнатам для персонала.

***

В приёмной "Девяти королевств" было тихо — обычное дело для середины буднего дня. Два клиента, пожилой мужчина и молодая женщина, ждали своей очереди, наблюдая, как Стив расправляется с парнем, заявившимся без предварительной записи и упорно игнорирующим доводы разума.

— Да, именно такую. Полностью чёрную, — прозвучало это весьма категорично. Как и в предыдущие сто пятьдесят раз. 

Стив снова уставился на лежащую перед ним на стеклянной стойке распечатку. За последние пять минут ничего не изменилось. Это всё ещё была звезда. Большая скучная звезда. Вероятно, парень распечатал её с Pinterest'а (боже милостивый, Стив ненавидел этот сайт всей душой), предусмотрительно обрезав копирайт. Впрочем, в данном случае это не имело особого значения. Это была обычная звезда, без какого-либо рисунка или хотя бы теней: просто пять соединённых линиями точек и целая куча пустого пространства.

Стив поднял взгляд, пытаясь оценить, насколько серьёзно настроен парень. Никаких других татуировок видно не было, но это ничего не значило. Под футболкой и джинсами он мог быть забит с ног до головы, но что-то Стив в этом сомневался. Только дилетант мог с таким упорством требовать огромную сплошную звезду.

Стив работал в "Белом русском" уже три недели, и в такие моменты, как сейчас, он подумывал, что там сидится даже лучше, чем в Королевствах..

— Насколько большую звезду вы хотите? — спросил он, решившись опробовать другую тактику.

— Вот такую, — сказал парень, протягивая руку и растопыривая пальцы, Стив прикинул, что это примерно семь квадратных дюймов.

— И абсолютно чёрную. 

— Да, — сказал парень, упрямо вскинув подбородок и свирепо сверкнув глазами. — Чтобы била наповал, понимаешь? Хочу бросить вызов обществу! 

Стив с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прикрыть глаза и страдальчески вздохнуть. 

— Вызов, значит, — пробормотал он и быстро продолжил: — и на каком месте?

— Прямо здесь, — парень хлопнул себя по левой стороне шеи. Лицо Стива не исказилось в болезненной гримасе только потому, что он приложил к этому все оставшиеся силы. Поверх плеча парня он увидел Сэма, который стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку в приёмной и закатив глаза. 

— Это же ваша первая татуировка, — рискнул Стив, — мы не рекомендуем начинать с шеи.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это моя первая татуировка?

— У меня дар.

Сэм усмехнулся, Стив зыркнул на него, безмолвно вопрошая о помощи. Сэм покачал головой, и Стив понял: этот хренов момент только что превратили в показательный урок. 

Фантастика.

— А как насчёт бицепса или груди? Это более традиционные места для первой татуировки. Или плечо.

— И кто её там увидит? — в голосе пацана зазвучало возмущение. — Она должна быть на шее, все мои дружбаны говорили, что надо здесь, так что здесь и будет.

— Шея не лучшее место для татуировки, так как я пока не знаю, как отреагирует на состав ваша кожа. Плюс большие сплошные изображения смотрятся в таких местах не самым выгодным образом.

— Слушай, это ведь тату-салон, да? А это татушка. Просто сделай её, — парень воинственно наклонился вперед, явно надеясь запугать Стива. — Неужели это так трудно?

Стива эта атака в лоб нисколько не впечатлила. Если бы он выпрямился, то стал бы раза в полтора выше и крупнее, но он не двинулся с места, не убрал локти со стойки, а просто задумчиво посмотрел на парня. 

— Чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

— Чего?

— Просто ответь на вопрос, — вышло довольно резко и в достаточной степени приказным тоном, чтобы парень подчинился. 

— Я чиню машины.

— Хорошо, а что ты делаешь, когда приходит клиент и говорит, как тебе следует делать твою же работу? Ты слушаешься его? Подумаешь, профессионал с многолетним опытом, тоже мне. Парень с улицы наверняка гораздо лучше знает, с какой стороны подходить к карбюратору.

Глаза пацана сузились.

— Нет. Ты их игнорируешь, или, если они ведут себя как козлы, говоришь свалить из мастерской, потому что ты — долбаный профессионал и знаешь, что делать. 

Стив не был уверен, что это сработает. Он прикинул, что шансы на то, что парень сбежит — пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Но, по крайней мере, никому в "Девяти королевствах" не придётся бить тату ему шее, так что терять нечего.

— Отлично, — прорычал парень и подтолкнул звезду ближе. — Так что ты думаешь? 

— Для начала никакой сплошной штриховки. Можно поиграть с тенями. Если любишь тачки, то откуда взялась звезда? Почему бы не сделать что-нибудь, связанное с автомобилями? И если ты твёрдо решил делать на видном месте, давай подумаем о предплечье.

Парень фыркнул, но всё же кивнул.

— Ладно. Я запишу тебя на консультацию с одним из наших мастеров. Он сделает тебе обалденную татуировку, которой ты и через тридцать лет будешь гордиться. Сэкономишь на сведении. 

На этот раз, когда парень кивнул, он выглядел немного заинтригованным. Стив схватил записную книжку, записал его к Сэму (пусть знает, как стоять и зубоскалить вместо того, чтобы помочь) взял предоплату и отправил парня восвояси, убедившись, что тот не забыл свою треклятую звезду.

Когда он ушёл, Сэм подошёл и облокотился на стойку. 

— Ну, разве было не забавно? Хоть чуточку?

— Честно говоря, Сэм, я вдруг понял, что страшно соскучился по борделю.

— Может, и так, но ты хорошо поработал, — Сэм рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Пошли, у меня есть свежая партия апельсинов, потренируешься. Может, набьёшь сплошную чёрную звезду. Просто на случай, если он передумает.

***

По средам в "Белом русском" обычно было тихо, но сейчас стоял час ночи, а Баки только что проводил пятого клиента — судя по чаевым, весьма довольного. Он только что вышел из душа, вытерся, провёл пальцами по волосам, приводя их в художественный беспорядок, затем застегнул молнию на любимой толстовке(скоро от неё совсем ничего не останется, настолько она истончилась от многократных стирок). Ему пришлось лечь, чтобы влезть в слишком тесные джинсы. Это был комфортный компромисс — толстовку с капюшоном он мог за пару секунд сменить на рубашку, а вот влезть в джинсы было той ещё задачкой. Одевшись, Баки уставился в потолок, взвешивая имеющиеся варианты.

Он мог спуститься вниз, поболтаться немного без дела и посмотреть, кто что делает. Работало это не всегда. Зачастую у Баки так и не получалось расслабиться до конца. Он оказался в довольно странном положении — не потому, что был единственным работающим здесь парнем, хоть это и было необычно, а из-за своей дружбы с Нат. Девчонки при общении с ним всегда вели себя дружелюбно и безукоризненно вежливо, но иногда между ними возникала странная неловкость. У Баки сложилось твёрдое убеждение, что, когда он ошивается поблизости, они обращаются со словами куда аккуратнее, чем могли бы, будь одни. Словно переживают, что он в любую минуту может сорваться с места и побежать с доносом к Нат.

Он ни за что бы так не поступил. Только если бы кому-то из девочек грозила опасность. Но как донести это до них? Как вообще начать такой разговор? И надо ли? В конце концов, каждый заслуживает шанса понудеть на босса. 

Сегодня Баки был не в настроении для возможной... неловкости. Оставалось недочитанная книжка, Netflix, бездумный интернет-сёрфинг или… он усмехнулся. Или он мог бы подоставать Стива.

Это стало чем-то вроде его хобби. Стив был довольно интересным парнем. Поначалу Баки не смог оценить его по достоинству, но Стив сам был виноват. Начал нести какую-то чепуху. Баки принял его за нового Брока, такого же надменного напористого мудака с комплексом бога. Он по опыту знал, что таким парням только дай волю что-нибудь подоказывать — что миру, что окружающим. 

Лучше всего им удавалось доказывать собственное звание ебнутых ублюдков.

Впрочем, предположение не оправдалось. Стив не ходил по головам и не вёл себя как мудак. Сложен он был примерно так же, как и вышеописанные ебанутые ублюдки — был даже ещё крупнее, крепче, шире, выше, тут уж что есть, то есть — но на этом сходства заканчивались. Баки видел Стива рядом с Риной, с Нат, да хоть с самим собой — он никогда ещё не встречал такого огромного парня, который настолько рьяно жаждал бы казаться меньше, чем он есть на самом деле.

Получалось у Стива так себе, но он честно старался.

Это было… необычно. И довольно мило. Стив был интересным, лёгким на подъём парнем, всегда был доволен своей жизнью и вполне закономерно казался Баки отличной кандидатурой на роль приятного собеседника. 

Бросив последний взгляд в зеркало, Баки направился вниз.

Он всегда двигался тихо. Пригнулся, прошмыгнув по извилистому коридору — Нат специально сконструировала его таким образом, чтобы можно было незаметно осмотреть приемную, высунувшись из-за угла. Клиентов не было, так что он вполне мог выйти и поговорить со Стивом. Вместо этого Баки остановился и уставился на него.

Ладно, Стив и в самом деле был чертовски милым. Буквально в полшаге от неприлично очаровательного.

Крепко задумавшийся, Стив сидел за столом администратора и, высунув кончик языка, плавно водил ручкой по листу в огромном блокноте. Тут он сморщил нос, нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу, отчего язык исчез. Но только на мгновение, потом снова высунулся наружу.

Баки вовсе не собирался пялиться, как какой-то извращенец, но это было слишком забавно.

В конце концов Стив со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, скорчил гримасу при виде рисунка, потом наклонился и начал вытаскивать из сумки и раскладывать на столе оранжевые шарики с разноцветными отметинами.

В воздухе появился отчётливый аромат цитрусовых. Стив взял ручку, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать, Баки не выдержал:

— Это апельсины?

— Что? А, да, — Стив выглядел неприлично смущённым. Он нерешительно попытался спрятать фрукты, отчего любопытство Баки только выросло.

— И что с ними случилось?

Стив перевел взгляд с Баки на апельсины и обратно. Баки не был уверен, что он ответит, но потом Стив вздохнул, взял один и протянул ему. Баки подошёл и взял апельсин. Одна половина была покрыта немного кривоватой, но изящной мандалой из точек и вьющихся линий.

Баки вопросительно склонил голову, и Стив пояснил:

— Я сделал им татуировки. 

— Татуировки?

Стив кивнул.

— Это что, апельсины-бунтари? Они пытаются что-то доказать своим родителям? — строго спросил Баки, осматривая апельсин у себя в руке. — Неужели никто их не предупредил, что с неприличными наколками на видных местах их никогда не возьмут на "приличную" работу? 

Стив фыркнул, и Баки перевёл взгляд на его лицо. 

— Наколками? 

— Не слышал такого, да?

— Нет.

— Ну, можешь добавить в свой словарик. — Баки протянул апельсин, и Стив забрал его. — Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я хочу спросить?

— Зачем я делал татуировки апельсинам?

— Смотри-ка, с первого раза угадал.

— Это было несложно, — невозмутимо ответил Стив.

— Ну вот, а я думал, что весь такой загадочный и таинственный. 

Стив с сомнением посмотрел на него. Баки тут же надул губы — для пущего эффекта. Стив бессовестно это проигнорировал и сказал: 

— Я пока только учусь у тату-мастера, поэтому мне не доверяют практиковаться на людях. Апельсины... не самая лучшая замена, но сойдёт.

— Кажется, я ещё никогда не встречал ученика тату-мастера. Хотя на самом деле я просто никогда не задумывался, как татуировщики становятся татуировщиками. 

— Рад, что помог расширить твой кругозор.

— Знаешь, как для ученика татуировщика, ты слишком саркастичен.

— Почём знаешь, что "слишком". Сам же сказал, что других не встречал.

— И то верно. Можно посмотреть остальные твои апельсины?

— Без проблем, — Стив отодвинулся от стола и махнул рукой в сторону выстроившихся рядом цитрусовых. Когда Баки подошёл ближе, Стив встал и прислонился к двери задней комнаты. Баки знал, что это было сделано намеренно. За столом было не так уж много места, особенно с учётом размеров Стива. Если бы он остался там, где был, Баки бы оказался пойманным в ловушку. 

Почему-то Баки даже не удивился этому жесту, но всё же скользнул по Стиву задумчивым взглядом, прежде чем переключить всё своё внимание на апельсины.

Это были очень красивые апельсины. На них были выбиты цветы и птицы, и, возможно, линии и были чуть кривоваты, а цвета не всегда сочетались друг с другом, но всё же в рисунках чувствовалась элегантность и свой, особый стиль.

Во всех, кроме одного. 

— А это что? — спросил Баки, поднося поближе к глазам апельсин, наполовину покрытый уродливой чёрной звездой. Он оглянулся через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив закатил глаза.

— Некоторые клиенты слишком упрямы, чтобы им помогать, а раз ты ученик, то на тебя скидывают всю дерьмовую работу, в том числе и всяких ослов. 

— И ты решил отыграться на невинном апельсине? 

— Баки, — серьезно сказал Стив, и Баки перевёл взгляд на него, — этот апельсин не был невинным. Не стану посвящать тебя во все те ужасы, что он планировал — поверь, такого никто не заслуживает. Просто знай, что он получил по заслугам.

Баки рассмеялся и бросил апельсин Стиву. Стив ловко поймал его одной рукой и ухмыльнулся. 

— Как я и говорил. Ты та ещё язва.

— Я отказываюсь обсуждать это без своего адвоката.

Покачав головой, Баки цыкнул на Стива, но был прерван звоном, оповещающим о скором посетителе. 

— Похоже, это намёк, что мне пора отсюда валить. Наслаждайся своими апельсинами. Постарайся не дать им захватить мир.

— Будет сделано.

Направляясь в лабиринт задних комнат, Баки услышал, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь, и Стив поприветствовал гостей. Он прибавил шагу, на ходу расстегивая толстовку, потому что одна из только что прибывших женщин была одной из его постоянных клиенток, и ему срочно нужно было переодеться в рубашку, которую он оставил в ванной.

***

С той встречи прошла неделя, Стив сидел за стойкой администратора в "Белом русском", пытаясь разобраться в куче оставленных Риной счетов, когда прямо у него над ухом раздался тихий голос:

— Ты об этом мечтал в детстве?

Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что Баки мог передвигаться как кошка, и бесстыже этим пользовался, время от времени подкрадываясь к Стиву.

Губы сами собой растянулись в широченной ухмылке.

— О чём ты?

— Знаешь, я хотел стать врачом, адвокатом или пожарным, когда вырасту. А ты когда-нибудь мечтал, что вырастешь и станешь секретуткой в борделе?

Стив почувствовал, как его брови поднимаются всё выше и выше. 

— О каком конкретно возрасте мы говорим, и почему ты думаешь, что я вообще знал о борделях?

— Справедливое замечание.

— Благодарю.

— Это был предлог, — подсказал Баки, — чтобы ты мог рассказать, как тут очутился.

Стив немного подумал, после чего был вынужден признать:

— Если честно, то я понятия не имею, как так получилось. 

Баки приподнял бровь. 

— Обычно с работой не так выходит, Стив.

— Нет, я знаю. Просто Сиф — владелица "Девяти королевств", студии, в которой я учусь, дружит с Наташей, — Баки кивнул. — Я знаю, что она рекомендовала меня, но ещё я знаю, что Наташа категорически не хотела меня брать, а потом вдруг передумала, — Стив беспомощно пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, что заставило её передумать, потому что, когда Сиф послала меня поговорить с ней, Нат явно была не в восторге от необходимости меня лицезреть.

Баки задумчиво промычал: 

— На это я могу ответить. По крайней мере, на вопрос, почему сначала ты ей не понравился. 

Стив выжидающе уставился на него.

— Видишь ли, некоторое время назад Нат подумала, что неплохо было бы нанять администратором кого-нибудь вроде тебя.

— Вроде меня?

— Большого. Высокого. Сложенного, как кирпичный сортир.

— Та-ак, — Стив поёрзал на стуле.

— Но ты правда огромный, Стив. Ты не можешь этого отрицать, — Баки бросил на него пронзительный взгляд. — И неважно, каким маленьким ты пытаешься казаться.

Стив замер, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо Баки.

— Да, я заметил. Мы все заметили. С девушками ты делаешь это чаще, чем со мной, но всё же делаешь. Чем ближе к тебе подходишь, тем меньше ты стараешься казаться.

— Я не люблю нависать над людьми, — Стив потёр плечо, избегая смотреть Баки в глаза. — Когда я был мелким, меня страшно бесило, когда нависали надо мной.

Баки моргнул. 

— Ладно, об этом как-нибудь в другой раз потолкуем. Как бы ни было, парень, которого наняла Нат, был хорош на словах, но на деле оказался тем ещё уродом. Он был примерно такого же размера, как ты. Чуточку поменьше, но зато обожал надуваться, как петух. Нависать над людьми было практически его хобби, — Баки невесело ухмыльнулся. — Ему ой как понравилась идея поработать в борделе. Он довольно долго умудрялся скрывать от Нат свой говёный характер, и… И, судя по всему, рассчитывал на некоторые привилегии по долгу службы. 

Стив поморщился и попытался стать ещё меньше.

— Ну вот, ты опять это делаешь, — тихо заметил Баки. — Ты же знаешь, что это не обязательно? Мы все тут в курсе, что безобиднее тебя разве что новорождённые щенята, — он помолчал, потом продолжил: — В какой-то момент Нат его раскусила и вышвырнула вон. Буквально, — улыбка Баки из печальной стала резкой и злой. — Она удивительная. И обладает целой кучей скрытых талантов. Но послевкусие осталось, так что, думаю, она увидела твои плечищи и сразу вспомнила Брока. 

— Я её не виню.

— Как и я. Но что бы ты ни сделал, — до Стива, кажется, начало понемногу доходить, — Нат передумала, и я этому рад.

Стив склонил голову, и Баки рассмеялся, но легко, мягко, почти нежно. Он протянул руку и похлопал Стива по плечу. 

— Ладно, мне пора собираться. У меня клиент в…

— ...в одиннадцать, — закончил за него Стив. — Я знаю. У тебя есть всё, что нужно?

— Думаю, да, но я позвоню, если что-нибудь понадобится.

***

Невозможно было узнать, как пройдёт ночь, пока не приедешь и не посмотришь в своё расписание. Раз на раз не приходилось. Иногда было уныло и скучно и разве что стрёкота сверчков и перекати-поля не доставало. А иногда к нему выстраивалась очередь, как к дверям гипермаркетов в чёрную пятницу.

Сегодня была ночь перекати-поля, по крайней мере для Баки, так что он решил закругляться. Он был занят только до трех часов. Если не было предварительных записей, им разрешалось уходить пораньше, и Баки собирался этим воспользоваться. Все свои дела он сделал и мог быть свободен. А если кто-то придёт и захочет именно его, то что ж… Придётся ему закатать губу.

Настроение было странное, немного нервное: домой пока не хотелось, но и желания прошвырнуться по злачным местам тоже не наблюдалось. Со Стивом они в последний раз говорили аж неделю назад. В отличие от Баки, сегодня у Стива был забот полон рот и без дела он почти не сидел. Баки выглянул из-за угла, убедился, что не помешает — видимо, Стиву всё же выпало несколько минут благословенного ничегонеделанья — подошёл к столу, запрыгнул на него и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней. 

Стив выжидающе глянул на него снизу вверх, будто только и ждал его появления. Это согрело Баки и помогло немного успокоиться.

— Ладно, а почему татуировки?

Стив рассмеялся, тепло и мягко. 

— Так вот как ты развлекаешься? Допросами с пристрастием?

— Ты интересный человек.

— Вовсе нет, — заверил Стив, и у Баки мелькнуло подозрение, что Стив и вправду так думает. Ему стало немного грустно.

— А следствие считает иначе! — махнув рукой, беззаботно сказал он, и Стив снова рассмеялся. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.

— Нет, все в порядке. Честно говоря, я никогда не думал, что займусь тату. Я работал в рекламном агентстве.

— И как перешёл от рекламы к тату?

Стив замешкался, бездумно теребя лежащую на столе ручку. 

— Серьёзно, это не так уж интересно.

Баки наклонился вперёд, упёрся локтями в колени и подпёр подбородок кулаком. 

— Всё равно расскажи.

— Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь.

— Ещё как настаиваю, — Баки поиграл бровями. — У меня есть способы заставить тебя говорить.

Стив подавил смешок. 

— Боюсь спрашивать, какие. В колледже я изучал историю искусств, получил диплом и всё такое. Мне нравилось, я об этом не жалею, но это не самая прибыльная область, — Баки кивнул. — Приходилось хвататься за всё, что под руку подвернётся. В итоге я устроился графическим дизайнером в рекламное агентство. Платили невероятные для вчерашнего студента деньги, и это должно было стать первым тревожным звоночком. Большая часть того, что я рисовал, была... ну, ты знаешь, на что сейчас похожа почти вся реклама.

Баки поморщился.

— Да, — согласился Стив и тоже поморщился. — У меня было несколько очень интересных проектов, мне нравилось работать впритык к дэдлайну, находить решения в кратчайшие сроки. Это действительно приносило мне удовольствие.

— Я слышу очень большое "но".

— И не одно. 

— М-м?

— Целая куча высокопоставленных тупых "но". 

— Оу.

— Вот-вот… ты когда-нибудь слышал слово "душнила"?

— Стив, я не только слышал такое слово, я с такими и сексом занимался, — Стив посмотрел на него с ужасом, и Баки ухмыльнулся. — Обычно я стараюсь стрясти с них побольше чаевых и приплетаю какие-нибудь несуществующие услуги.

— Хорошо, — с чувством сказал Стив. — Моё агентство оказалось сборищем таких душнил. У них была соответствующая репутация. Я немного там проработал, но меня уже начали к ним причислять. Никакое другое агентство даже не стало бы рассматривать мою кандидатуру, — Стив слабо улыбнулся. — А ничего другого, кроме как рисовать, я не умел.. 

— И ты решил стать татуировщиком?

— Нет, я решил сделать татуировку, — Баки склонил голову набок. — Я ждал своего сеанса, и там чувак, он пытался объяснить, какой "невъебенны-ый пар-ртак" хочет, — Баки передёрнуло от деланно карикатурного говора, и Стив смерил его сочувствующимым взглядом, — Энджи, одной из художниц, а она вообще не понимала, что они от неё хотят. У неё со сленгом не очень.

— А ты понял. 

— Ага. У меня всегда с собой альбом, так что проще всего было просто нарисовать, что я и сделал. Клянусь богом, Баки, я думал, они оба меня расцелуют.

— Разве можно их винить? — спросил Баки. Стив неловко заёрзал, и Баки, слегка усмехнувшись, толкнул его коленом. — Если бы ты не вмешался, они, вероятно, до сих пор стояли бы там и разбирались. Удивлён, что они не сделали тебе предложение там же.

Стив фыркнул. 

— В свой первый сеанс я просидел там несколько часов, пока Сиф, мой мастер, меня забивала, и темы для разговора в какой-то момент кончились. Возможно, я слишком активно начал жаловаться на работу. В один из перерывов Сиф попросила показать ей мой альбом для рисования, потом сделать несколько набросков. Я думал, что это просто так, — Стив тихо рассмеялся. — Я не думал, что это проверка. После крайнего сеанса Сиф сказала, что студия ищет ученика, и спросила, не интересно ли мне попробовать, — он пожал плечами. — И вот я здесь.

— И вот ты здесь. — Баки потянулся, зевая и прикрывая рот рукой. Пока он болтал со Стивом, беспокойство отступило. — Сожалею насчёт твоих душнил и что твоя жизнь сложилась не так, как ты планировал, но всё же я рад, что ты оказался здесь, — Стив взглянул на него. В здешнем, немного приглушённом свете его глаза стали ярко-голубыми. Баки вдруг захотелось провести рукой по волосам Стива, проверить, настолько ли они мягкие, какими кажутся. Это застало его врасплох. Он скрыл секундное замешательство озорной улыбкой. — Без тебя было бы не так интересно.

— О да, я просто весельчак, — намеренно сухо сказал Стив, и Баки сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не поддаться искушению. — А как насчет тебя?

— О, я — душа любой компании. Спроси любого.

— Я не про это, — Стив мотнул головой. — Как ты тут оказался?

Баки откинулся, опираясь на руки и изучая Стива, который начал ерзать под его пристальным взглядом. 

— Интересуешься моей трагической предысторией? — наконец спросил Баки.

— Нет? — тут же предположил Стив, удивленно моргнув. — Я в том смысле... А у тебя она есть, эта трагическая предыстория? Я выслушаю, если захочешь рассказать, я не имел в виду, что не буду слушать. Я выслушаю всё, что ты захочешь рассказать, но я не пытался давить, честное слово! — Стив нахмурился. — По крайней мере, не хотел. Извини? — по спине Баки спиралью поднялось тепло и что-то, очень похожее на привязанность.

— За что ты извиняешься? — с любопытством спросил он.

Неуверенность Стива тут же отступила. 

— На случай, если я сказал что-то обидное.

— То есть ты извиняешься на всякий случай.

— Да, — голос Стива был твёрд, но смущение вернулось, когда он спросил: — А я что-то уже ляпнул? 

— Нет, — Стив вздохнул с видимым облегчением. — Большинство людей думает, что у каждого секс-работника обязательно должна быть "трагическая предыстория". Несчастная любовь, родители-наркоманы, брошенная школа и все в таком духе.

— Ох, — нахмурился Стив. — Дерьмово.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — закатил глаза Баки. — Всё ещё хочешь знать?

— У меня такое чувство, будто я хожу по охуенно тонкому льду, но, если хочешь, расскажи.

-Мне нужна была работа, а здесь оказались самый нормальный график, зарплата и босс. У некоторых из нас нет престижного диплома, — Баки пошевелил пальцами, но ухмыльнулся, чтобы Стив понял, что он не имел в виду ничего плохого.

— Престижный диплом может обеспечить тебе жизнь, полную придурков, — напомнил Стив.

— Тоже верно, — сказал Баки. — Нат управляет этим заведением уже семь лет, и я подумал, почему бы и нет? Я ничего не имею против секса, люди готовы платить мне за него, и Нат заботится о нас, — секс не то чтобы его не беспокоил, просто он относится к нему... нормально. Нат всегда знала, что он асекс и что это значит. — Может, я бы и перегорел этой идей, но Нат меня поддержала. Что было немного странно: обычно в таких местах или только девушки или только парни. Но разнообразие только пошло бизнесу на пользу, так что по прошествии трёх лет могу с уверенностью сказать, что это лучшая работа, которая когда-либо у меня была. 

— Но почему?

— График, деньги, контроль, — он пересчитал по пальцам, — Нат. И я не делаю ничего такого, чего не хотел бы.

По лицу Стива было видно, что его так и подмывает о чём-то спросить, и Баки махнул ему рукой. 

— Спрашивай, — когда Стив удивленно моргнул, он подсказал: — что бы это ни было, спрашивай, ты слишком громко думаешь. 

Стив взял ручку и повертел её, отчего Баки немного напрягся, прикидывая, что, какой бы вопрос Стив ни собирался задать, Бки он мог ох как не понравиться. 

Но совершенно точно он не ожидал услышать: 

— Ты же в безопасности, правда? — Стив сделал паузу, словно смутившись своей смелости, но продолжил: — Я имею в виду, я читал инструкцию и всё такое, но... ты ей следуешь? 

И снова у Баки внутри сжалась эта спираль зарождающейся привязанности. Если бы о чём-то подобном его спросил кто-нибудь другой, Баки бы воспринял это как оскорбление или неумелую попытку покровительства. Но это был Стив. Между его бровями пролегла морщинка беспокойства, и всё, что Баки уловил в его тоне и взгляде — искренняя забота.

— Да, Стив. Я делаю всё, что там прописано, и ещё немного сверху. Я в полной безопасности. Всегда. Не нужно беспокоиться обо мне.

— Ладно, хорошо.

***

Комната для персонала в "Белом русском" с её деревянными полами и бледно-голубыми стенами могла бы, учитывая тянущиеся вдоль стен ряды вместительных хромированных шкафчиков, напоминать раздевалку в каком-нибудь спорт-комплекче. Но почему-то не напоминала. 

Стив закрыл дверцу шкафчика и увидел Баки, прислонившегося к своемуи слабо улыбающегося. Стив покачал головой. 

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Что именно? — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Уточни, пожалуйста, я чертовски хорош во многих вещах. 

— О, да. И всё же в первую очередь люди отмечают твою скромность. 

— Так вот как это теперь называется? — Баки рассмеялся, и Стив, не удержавшись, рассмеялся вслед за ним. 

— Вроде того. Ты что-то хотел?

— Мы собирались пойти выпить. Хочешь с нами?

Если бы с одним только Баки... 

— Не могу. Я должен быть в "Королевствах" к десяти, а мне бы ещ хоть немного поспать. Может, в следующий раз?

Баки склонил голову набок. 

— Ты начинаешь в десять и заканчиваешь в?..

— Мы закрываемся в шесть.

— Ты приходишь сюда в девять и заканчиваешь в три.

— Угу.

— А когда ты не работаешь?

— В воскресенье и понедельник у меня выходной, но не всегда.

— По понедельникам ты работаешь здесь.

— Ладно, воскресенье и большая часть понедельника свободны, — сказал Стив, не желая оправдываться. — И по субботам я работаю только здесь, в "Королевствах" у меня выходной..

— Спокойно, Стив. Я не осуждаю. Просто интересно, когда у тебя будет время пообщаться, — тон Баки стал ощутимо мягче, будто он пытался успокоить Стива. — Отдыхать тоже нужно.

— Извини, — Стив провёл ладонью по волосам. Баки следил за его рукой, на его губах появилась легкая полуулыбка. — Это не навсегда, и, честно говоря, всё не так уж плохо. Я имею в виду, что "девять королевств" — это и есть моё общение. Там работаю хорошие люди.

Баки понимающе кивнул. 

— Понимаю. В смысле, с Нат мы очень давно дружим.

— Да?

— Ну, да. Мне было шесть, когда она вытолкала меня из своего домика на дереве, и я сломал руку, — Стив уставился на Баки, и тот ухмыльнулся. — Хей, не переживай, потом она помогла мне добраться до дома, и прикрыла, так как вообще-то мне не разрешалось лазить по деревьям. С тех пор мы друзья.

— Поразительно.

— Да, она чудо. Моя семья обожает её. Думаю, в какой-то момент они хотели удочерить её. 

— Передумали?

— Нет, но они все живут за границей, так что, знаешь, с глаз долой — из сердца вон, — Баки наклонил голову в сторону Стива. — Как насчёт тебя?

— А что насчёт меня?

— У тебя тут есть родственники?

— О, нет, я рос вместе с мамой, она умерла несколько лет назад.

— Соболезную.

— Всё в порядке. Так уж случилось, и я это принял, — Баки мягко коснулся его руки, и Стив слегка улыбнулся ему. Надо было отпустить Баки, пойти домой и немного поспать, но Стиву этого совершенно не хотелось. В какой-то момент разговоры с Баки стали одной из лучших составляющих здешних ночей. Именно нежелание отпускать его заставило Стива сказать: — Примерно раз в месяц мы с ребятами из "Королевств" ходим в забегаловку неподалёку от студии, чтобы вместе поужинать. Не самый фешенебельный ресторан, конечно, но кормят вкусно. Почему бы тебе не присоединиться в следующий раз?

Баки с сомнением посмотрел на него. 

— Не думаю, что твои коллеги обрадуются незнакомцу.

— Вовсе нет, друзей, родственников и вторых половинок можно приглашать.

Баки хитро улыбнулся, чуть вздёрнув брови: 

— И кто же я?

Стив растерянно уставился на него, и Баки похлопал его по плечу в знак утешения. 

— Всё в порядке, я пригласил тебя, ты пригласил меня в ответ, чтобы не чувствовать себя в долгу. Так и быть, не буду ловить тебя на слове.

— А если я хочу? — упрямо спросил Стив, потому что он и в самом деле этого хотел, плевать, если потом это желание аукнется ему. — Чтобы ты поймал меня на слове? 

Целую секунду Баки выглядел потрясённым до глубины души, после чего на смену озорной ухмылке у него на губа пришла тёплая и мягкая полуулыбка.

— Тогда, думаю, тебе следует пригласить меня по всем правилам этикета, а не вот это всё.

— Оу, ну, раз уж ты наста-аиваешь, — протянул Стив самым надменным и чопорным своим тоном: — Баки, не будешь ли ты так добр присоединиться к нам за ужином?

— Сочту за честь. 

— Отлично, — они улыбнулись друг другу. — Но у меня есть один вопрос.

— Выкладывай.

— Если хочешь, я могу не рассказывать, откуда тебя знаю?

Улыбка Баки померкла. Когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал деланно небрежно: 

— Не хочешь, чтобы твои друзья знали, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь?

— Нет, дело не в этом. Просто хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Рассказывать или нет — это твой выбор. 

В потемневших глазах Баки скользнуло сомнение, и Стив нерешительно потянулся, чтобы коснуться его руки. 

— Бруклин, — взгляд Баки тут же стал резким, почти жёстким. — На работе ты пользуешься псевдонимом,значит, заботишься о том, — Стив замолчал, подыскивая нужные слова, затем продолжил, — чтобы не пересекать границы, — Баки тихо фыркнул. — Я не знаю, это только для клиентов или вообще для всех, так что....

Несколько мгновений спустя взгляд Баки прояснился, и он расслабился, прислонившись к шкафчикам, после чего пожал одним плечом. 

— Они же твои друзья. Это твой выбор.

Стив неуверенно прикусил нижнюю губу, не желая спрашивать напрямую, но желая быть уверенным наверняка. 

— Это что, проверка?

Баки смягчился. 

— Нет, Стив, не проверка. Я не устраиваю проверки своим друзьям.

***

Вечер выдался прохладный, хотя солнце ещё не успело окончательно спрятаться за горизонтом. Баки припарковал машину, вышел из-за угла, , и обнаружил Стива, расхаживающего взад-вперёд перед входом в совершенно непритязательное на вид… бистро, судя по вывеске. "Лок'Н'Ло" могло похвастаться большими окнами, жестяным навесом и балконом на втором этаже. При одном взгляде на него сразу вспоминались салуны в старых вестернах.

— Стив, — окликнул Баки, подойдя ближе. Стив обернулся, улыбнулся во все тридцать два и поспешил ему навстречу. 

— Баки, привет.

— Я опоздал?

— Нет?

— Значит, круги ты тут наворачивал потому что…

— О, эм-м, я, — Стив потер затылок, — я не хотел, чтобы ты заходил один.

Знакомая вспышка тепла в груди на этот раз даже не удивила Баки. 

— Это очень мило, — похлопав ресницами, протянул он, паясничая, с той только целью, чтобы не выдать, насколько на самом деле ему польстил этот, казалось бы, незначительный жест.

Стив усмехнулся. 

— Заткнись, — беззлобно проворчал он. — Ты идёшь? 

— Чур, ты первый. Веди, капитан.

К счастью, внутри не оказалось никаких признаков западной тематики, только целая куча разномастной деревянной мебели. Тёмные обои с узором пейсли почти полностью скрывались за беспорядочно навешанными маленькими картины в рамках. Выбраны, судя по всему, они были исключительно из-за сочетания цветов — золотого, коричневого и темно-зеленого. Никакой другой логики Баки так и не смог отыскать. За баром виднелись деревянные полки с выпивкой, тянущиеся аж до самого потолка. Они со Стивом остановились у бара, чтобы заказать еду и напитки, затем Стив повел его мимо столов под тканевыми абажурами во внутренний двор.

Интерьер в заведении был так себе, а вот двор…  
Двор оказался восхитительным.

Огромный и открытый, с массивным деревом в углу. Вдоль стен росли пышные ярко-зеленые кусты, на самих стенах висели кашпо с цветами. Решетчатая крыша, обрамляющая ствол дерева, пропускала ветерок и естественный свет. Два стола в самом центре двора были сдвинуты вместе, и люди, сидевшие за ними, подняли головы, стоило Баки и Стиву к ним подойти.

— Привет, ребята, — Стив на мгновение мягко коснулся руки Баки. — Это Баки, мой друг с работы. Другой работы. Той, где мне платят.

По-видимому, Стив решил сразу выложить на стол все карты. Баки почему-то не удивился.

Последовала короткая пауза. Баки готовил себя к чему угодно, но его встретил только нестройный приветственный хор полдюжины голосов. Мужчина с огромными птицами на руках — их разноцветное, словно переливающееся оперение удивительно красиво гармонировало с его тёмной кожей — ухмыльнулся, обнаружив щербинку между передними зубами. 

— Эй, вообще-то мы тебе платим! Просто не деньгами. 

— О, ну разумеется, и как я мог позабыть, — невозмутимо отозвался Стив и повернулся к Баки. — Баки, это Сэм, — Стив указал на говорившего, — не слушай его. Сиф, владелица "Девяти королевств", и Энджи, Хогун, Лили, Луис и Фандрал — все они работают в студии, — представил каждого Стив. Баки приветственно помахал и получил в ответ почти синхронный кивок.

— Я сяду тут, ничего? — Баки сел там, куда указал Стив, рядом с Сэмом, по другую руку от него, аккурат на углу стола, плюхнулся Стив. 

Сэм улыбнулся, и Баки заметил: 

— Стив упоминал, что приводить "+1" у вас в порядке вещей, но, кажется, я тут единственный чужак. 

— Стив не обманул. Просто сегодня из гостей тут только ты.

— Приятно знать, что ты не дурачил меня, когда говорил, что к этим вашим посиделкам допускают и непосвящённых, — Баки легонько толкнул Стива плечом.

— Баки, я бы не стал...

— Расслабься, Стив, — ухмыльнулся Баки, — я знаю.

— Так, на чём мы остановились? — начала Энджи, очевидно, поймав нить прерванного их со Стивом появлением разговора. — Кто следующий? Сиф! Худший клиент, который у тебя был.

— Был у меня один, — Сиф задумчиво нахмурилась, — поминутно лез в эскиз со своими правками.. Что само по себе уже не очень, но хотя бы объяснимо. Но помимо правок он ещё и без перерыва парил мне мозги. Чуть не в затылок дышал и без конца нудел. Ни малейшего представления о личном пространстве! Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы мне на колени забрался! — Сиф передёрнуло. — И даже чаевых не оставил! 

Все за столом скривились, даже Баки.

— Ужасно, босс, но можно пережить, — Сиф улыбнулась и сделала глоток, жестом приглашая Энджи продолжать. — Оголтелая мамашка, латте, телефон, прикид и прочее прилагаются. Била ей верблюда на большом пальце ноги, можете представить, какого он был размера? Сантиметра два в высоту. Так она орала так, будто её режут. Ещё и трёх подружек притащила для моральной поддержки, те тоже причитали и страдали весь сеанс, — Энджи скорчила гримасу. — Если бы у меня не было трёх отмен в тот день, я бы вообще её не взяла. Больше никогда, — она допила свой коктейль. — Больше никогда.

— Жесть, — пробормотала Сиф в знак согласия.

Баки взглянул на Стива, который откинулся на спинку стула и теперь сидел, абсолютно расслабленный и довольный жизнью. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь вот таким вот заниматься?

— Да, — лёгкой улыбкой отозвался Стив, толкая Баки плечом. — Тебе что-нибудь заказать?

Баки покачал головой.

— Спорим, я вас сделаю? — проворчал Фандрал, наклоняясь вперед. — Парные татуировки! Причем парочка сосалась всё то время, пока я пытался их забить. Я рад, когда люди счастливы, влюблённость — это замечательно, но, пожалуйста, можно её не демонстрировать, пока я пытаюсь делать свою работу? Знаю, это довольно подло с моей стороны, но в какой-то момент я даже позлорадствовал над их будущим разрывом. 

Все за столом хором застонали. Баки непонимающе моргнул, и Стив, заметив его смятение, пояснил:

— Парные татуировки — это, считай, похоронный звон для отношений.

— Серьёзно?

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Фандрал. — Но именно парных я перекрывал больше всего, то есть очень много. И знаете, что самое лучшее? В половине случаев, когда я перебиваю собственные татуировки, народ настойчиво требует скидку. 

— Ох уж эти клиенты, — пробормотала Энджи.

— Воистину, — согласился Сэм.

Звякнули бокалы, и вскоре подали ужин. Разговор сам по себе замедлился, воцарилось естественное затишье, и когда тарелки были убраны, Баки откинулся на спинку стула, иногда вступая в беседу, но в основном наблюдая, как Стив наслаждается обществом друзей. Коллеги они или нет, но, несомненно, его друзья. Не настолько близкие, как они с Нат, но всё же. Глядя, как Стив болтает с Сэмом или Сиф, Баки подумал, что, возможно, их связь несколько глубже, чем может показаться сначала. Все в компании искренне любили Стива, и почему-то это несказанно радовало Баки. 

Время от времени Стив поглядывал на него, желая убедиться, что с ним все в порядке и он не чувствует себя обделенным, и всякий раз Баки ободряюще улыбался ему в ответ.

Он был доволен вечером. И многое узнал о Стиве.

В какой-то момент Баки взглянул на экран телефона и понял, что пора идти. Им обоим ещё работать. Он мягко коснулся локтя Стива и, когда тот повернулся, поднял брови.

— Уже пора?

— Боюсь, что да.

Они попрощались, получив в ответ бодрый хор голосов (Баки даже пригласили на следующую встречу), и вышли на улицу.

— Где ты припарковался? — спросил Баки.

— У студии. Идти минут пятнадцать, — Стив указал пальцем направление. 

— А я за углом. Давай так: я поведу, а после работы подброшу тебя до твоей студии.

— Ты уверен? Это необязательно.

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Не проблема. Это не такой уж большой крюк, и мы вполне можем уйти с работы вместе.

Стив засунул руки в карманы и уставился на тротуар, затем искоса глянул на Баки. 

— Тогда ладно.

— Спасибо за одолжение, ваше высочество.

Стив рассмеялся и зашагал в ногу с Баки. Они направились к машине. 

— Как тебе ужин?

— Хорошо. У тебя очень милые друзья. 

— Ты им понравился.

— Они мне тоже.

— Придёшь в следующий раз?

— Даже не знаю, мне надо подумать, — поддразнил его Баки.

Стив рассмеялся и кивнул сам себе. 

— Придёшь.

***

— Значит, ужин со Стивом, — Нат протянула ему чашку чая и уселась в кресло напротив.

Баки любил тёплый и уютный дом Нат. Те, кто не знал её по-настоящему, едва ли предположил бы, что её жилище может быть таким, а приглашала к себе Нат очень и очень немногих. Баки всегда был в их числе. Черт возьми, именно он помогал красить стены в этот бледно-розовый цвет. Ему нравилось здесь, нравилось проводить время с Нат, только вдвоем, но он должен был догадаться, что одно упоминание о вчерашнем вечере вызовет целую кучу вопросов. 

Хотя вообще-то… Нат пока не задала ни одного. Баки пил чай и молчал. 

По лицу Нат скользнула едва заметная улыбка. 

— Нечего сказать?

— О, так ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сказал? — невинно уточнил Баки.

Она бросила на него осуждающий взгляд поверх своей чашки, и Баки усмехнулся. Но смягчился, потому что не стоило давить на Нат; она обладала весьма обширным арсеналом способов заставить его страдать.

— Как я уже сказал, мы со Стивом не ужинали. Стив пригласил меня на ежемесячный ужин со своей тату-бандой.

— Тату-банда?

— Тату-отряд? Тату-команда?

— Я непременно передам это Сиф.

Баки подавил смешок.

— Но ты поехал, и это самое главное.

— Это всё Стив. Ты когда-нибудь пыталась сказать ему "нет"?

Между бровями Нат появилась едва заметная морщинка. 

— Ты не хотел ехать?

Нужно было поскорее успокоить её. Нат не очень хорошо реагировала, когда его заставляли делать что-то, чего он не хотел, даже если это и была какая-то мелочь. 

— Хотел. Было весело. Его друзья, — он повертел в руках чашку с чаем, размышляя об этом, и кивнул, — Да, они классные. 

Нат задумчиво хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала, просто сидела, пила чай и смотрела на него, пока он не вздохнул и не потребовал:

— Ну давай, просто скажи это, Нат.

— Ты проводишь с ним много времени.

— И? — Баки вскинул брови. 

— Обычно ты так себя не ведёшь.

— Стив совсем другой.

— Точно?

— Да, точно.

— Просто будь осторожен, Баки. Я не хочу видеть, как ты страдаешь. Связываться с гражданскими, — он опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку, услышав, как Нат называет людей, которые не были частью индустрии. Работает Стив "Белом русском" или нет, в глазах Нат он всегда будет гражданским, — себе дороже.

— Я знаю, Нат, но это не проблема, потому всё не так, как ты думаешь.

Нат поставила чай на стол и наклонилась вперед, изучая Баки пристальным взглядом.

— Не так, — повторил он. — Клянусь, Нат.

Она откинулась на спинку стула и взяла свою чашку. 

— Тогда я спокойна.

***

День выдался адский.

В "Девяти королевствах" была безумная загрузка, потом он прибыл в "Белый русский" и едва погрузился в царящий тут хаос, как увидел Рину, которая выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Стив сию секунду бросил сумку и принялся за дело.

Он всё ещё не понимал, почему кто-то может так рьяно держаться за работу в борделе — хотя на его прежней работе, в рекламном агентстве, народ тоже держался з свои рабочие места, что было ещё более сранно — но он был здесь не для того, чтобы судить. Он был здесь, чтобы организовать встречу, взять оплату и сказать своим лучшим извиняющимся голосом: "никаких особых просьб", когда Рина постучала указательным пальцем по записке на столе.

Компания была большая. Четверо хотели Баки, остальные — женщин. Чего Стив никак не мог понять — если "Белый Русский" едва ли не единственный смешанный бордель в городе, где каждый из этой разношёрстной шайки-лейки мог выбрать что-то себе по вкусу, то почему, чёрт возьми, они не забронировали место заранее?

Он постарался не думать об этом, просто отослал Рину домой, потом проверил кредитные карточки и составил расписание на ближайшие пару часов, а Наташа любезно раздавала клиентам легкие закуски, чтобы скрасить время ожидания.

К тому моменту, как клиенты разошлись, Стив чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Страшно представить, каково было девочкам и Баки. Спустя примерно через благословенного затишья час его размышления над столом были прерваны: 

— Честно говоря, было бы проще обслужить всех сразу.

Стив не поднял голову с руки, но вскинул брови. 

— Вот только Наташа убьёт тебя.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Баки подошёл к столу и сел рядом со Стивом.

— Я читал инструкцию, и там все очень четко: не больше двух клиентов за раз.

— Она заставила тебя прочитать всё это?

Стив кивнул.

— Всё-всё?

Стив снова кивнул.

— И даже цветные картинки?

Вместо того чтобы кивнуть, Стив скорчил гримасу. Баки сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. 

— Эй, по крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, как проверить кого-то на наличие венерических заболеваний и замаскировать это под прелюдию.

— Да, это будет очень кстати.

Баки бросил на него слегка неодобрительный взгляд. 

— Безопасный секс это важно.

Стив открыл было рот, тут же закрыл обратно, вздохнул и согласился: 

— Я знаю, — потому что это было проще, чем… объяснять.

— Хорошо, — Баки наклонился к нему, положив одну руку на плечо для равновесия, и посмотрел на часы. — Осталось тридцать минут. Не знаю, как ты, а я умираю с голоду. Я уже ухожу, но, если хочешь позавтракать со мной, могу тебя подождать.

— Что?

— А ты, похоже, сильно устал? — поддразнил Баки. — Я предлагаю тебе позавтракать тире поужинать, прежде чем ты отправишься домой и вырубишься.

Стив был измучен, ему хотелось просто упасть на кровать и закрыть глаза, но он без колебаний сказал:

— С удовольствием.

***

Баки привёл его в "Грэм". Место было слегка обшарпанным, но Стива это вполне устраивало. Ему никогда не было комфортно в дорогих и модных ресторанах. 

Они скользнули в выбранную Баки кабинку и сели за стол напротив друг друга. В подставке лежали меню, но Баки их не взял. Вместо этого он спросил: 

— У тебя есть на что-то аллергия? Что-нибудь, что нельзя есть?

— Я не очень люблю икру, но в остальном… — Стив пожал плечами.

— Чёрт, вот и накрылся мой план удивить тебя омлетом с икрой, — Стив швырнул в него пакетик сахара, и Баки ловко отбил его. — В таком случае, позволишь заказать за тебя? Я хожу сюда с тех пор, как начал работать на Нат, и перепробовал всё, что есть в меню, так что точно знаю, что тебе принесут.

— Конечно. Я доверяю тебе. Заказывай. 

— Ты много ешь? Выглядишь так, будто много. 

— При должной мотивации могу съесть целую корову, — сказал Стив с невозмутимым лицом, и Баки пристально посмотрел на него. Стив ухмыльнулся: — Серьезно, бери, как себе.

— Ну, раз ты уверен. 

Баки выбрался из кабинки и пошёл к стойке. Через несколько минут он вернулся с пластиковым номерком, графином кофе, кувшином молока и двумя кружками. Сгрузив добычу на стол, он разлил кофе, спросил Стива, приподняв одну бровь, не хочет ли тот молока, и, когда Стив кивнул, добавил молока в его чашку, после чего вернулся на своё место.

— Смотри-ка, даже ничего не пролил, — пробурчал он. 

— Что? 

— Раньше я работал официантом. Не самое лучшее время в моей жизни. 

Стив кивнул и отхлебнул кофе. Баки добавил три пакетика сахара в свой и тоже отпил, затем посмотрел на Стива поверх кружки. 

— Ты должен мне всё объяснить. 

— Что, прости? 

— По крайней мере, рассказать, — уточнил Баки, опуская кружку. 

— Что рассказать? 

— М-м.

Стив напряг мозг, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Баки, но мозг слишком задолбался, и на контакт не шёл. 

— Как ты вообще мог быть настолько мелким, что над тобой нависали? — сжалился над ним Баки.

— А, ты про это.

— Ага. Ты возбудил моё любопытство, Стив. И мне теперь необходимо всё разузнать.

— Прям-таки необходимо? — с улыбкой спросил Стив, делая ещё глоток. 

— Именно. 

— На самом деле, это не так уж и интересно, — честно говоря, это было вообще не интересно, но Баки выжидающе смотрел на него, и было что-то успокаивающее в его присутствии, его голосе, так что Стив не возражал против небольшого экскурса в прошлое.

— Видишь ли, раньше я был маленьким, — Стив вытянул руку, примерно показывая свой тогдашний рост — примерно пять с половиной футов. — А в период полового созревания вытянулся. 

Баки опасно сузил глаза.

— У тебя есть второе имя?

— А тебе зачем? 

— Просто ответь. 

— Да, конечно. Грант. 

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, я не верю в эту хрень ни на йоту. 

— Ты только что назвал меня полным именем? — Стив в притворном ужасе откинулся на спинку диванчика из дешёвого кожзама.

Баки кивнул и сделал глубокий и несколько самодовольный глоток кофе.

— Это, — Стив потёр затылок, — было жутенько.

— О, да, теперь я имею над тобой всю власть! Не забывай об этом.

Стив опёрся локтями на стол, положил подбородок на руки и печально улыбнулся. 

— Как будто раньше, её у тебя не было, — Баки удивленно моргнул. — Но ты прав, это ещё не всё. Я был не просто маленьким. Я был _мелким_. Тощим. Хилым. Девяносто фунтов кожи и костей. Ветром сдувало. Выбирай, как больше нравится. 

— И?

Стив тяжело вздохнул. 

— И я был мишенью для хулиганов, — Баки поморщился, но Стив поднял руку, не желая, чтобы его прерывали в такой момент. — В основном потому, что я сам создавал себе проблемы. Мама говорила, что я так и не научился стоять в стороне, но обычно на этих словах в её голосе звучала гордость, — он пожал плечом. — Я так и не научился обходить неприятности стороной, мне всегда нужно было влезть в самую гущу. Большую часть времени я не мог никому помешать, они были крупнее меня, но если обращали на меня внимание, то те, кому они хотели накостылять изначально, могли убежать. 

Не сводя глаз со Стива, Баки поставил свою чашку с кофе. Тот хотел было отвести взгляд, но что-то во взгляде Баки остановило его. 

— Тебе не нравилось, когда над тобой нависали.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив значительно тише, чем намеревался. — Всегда наступал момент, когда я падал на землю. Каждый раз. Я бы снова вставал, но надо мной всегда нависал кто-то крупнее. Я это ненавидел, — он поморщился и отвел взгляд. — Я никогда и ни с кем не хочу так поступать.

В чувство его привело прикосновение. Пальцы Баки накрыли ладонь Стива и легко сжали. 

— Ты и не поступаешь. Всегда следишь за каждым своим телодвижением.

Стив уставился на руку Баки, мягко обхватившую его ладонь, на длинные сильные пальцы с идеально подстриженными ногтями, и понял, что должен отстраниться. Это было слишком приятно и хорошо, он не мог позволить себе хотеть чего-то подобного.

Через мгновение Баки снова слегка сжал его руку и отпустил, кривовато улыбнувшись: 

— Даже половозрелость и великаний рост не сбили тебя с пути истинного.

Стив твердо сказал себе, что не потянется за ускользающим прикосновением.

— Я не великан.

— Ты выше меня. У тебя плечи почти вдвое шире моих, как и бицепсы, — чуть насмешливо напомнил Баки. — Посмотри правде в глаза, Стив. Великан. 

— А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что это ты крошечный?

— Да, я и весь мир, — невозмутимо ответил Баки. Им принесли еду. — Спасибо, Мэри. Выглядит чудесно. 

Еда и в самом деле выглядела восхитительно. Никаких изысков или премудростей сервировки, ничего такого, но запах… О, запах был волшебный: бекон, картофельные оладьи, яйца, тосты, жареные помидоры, сосиски и грибы. 

— После такого любой станет великаном, — задумчиво отметил Стив, поблагодарив официантку.

— "Грэм" из Англии, и это настоящий английский завтрак. За исключением бобов. Я не могу есть печеные бобы на завтрак, даже когда это ужин.

Некоторое время они ели молча, и Стив уже доедал бекон, когда Баки спросил:

— Так ты и в зал не ходишь?

— Нет, хожу, конечно, но мне не нужно впахивать там до беспамятства. Моё тело просто... такое? Я бегаю, плаваю, немного тягаю железо, и оно просто, — он беспомощно пожал плечами, — растёт.

— Хорошо.

Брови Стива взлетели вверх, и он слегка напрягся. Он не любил, когда на него глазели или начинали слишком рьяно отвешивать комплименты. Обычно это приводило к тому, чего Стив старался всеми силами избегать.

— Почему хорошо?

— Ты бросался на хулиганов, когда в тебе было сколько там, девяносто фунтов? — Стив кивнул. — Если кто-то всего этого и заслуживает, — он обвёл Стива многозначительным взглядом и для пущей убедительности поднял вилку зубчиками вверх. — То ты.

Напряжение исчезло, оставив после себя лишь ощущение тепла. Оно только усилилось, когда Баки прижался голенью к ноге Стива, небрежно, удобно, как будто говоря: "Эй, я здесь, с тобой".

***

Тот день, пусть ни Стив, ни Баки этого не осознавали, стал началом нового этапа.

В следующий понедельник, когда оставалось совсем немного до трех часов ночи, Баки подошел к стойке администратора и спросил:

— Может, в "Грэм"?

Стив, немного помолчав, сказал: 

— Звучит отлично.

Ещё через понедельник Стив застал Баки за сбором вещей в раздевалке. Засмущавшись пуще обычного, он ссутулился, опёрся о стену, опустил подбородок, едва не коснувшись им груди, но всё же предложил:

— Не хочешь сходить в "Грэм"? 

Баки ухмыльнулся во все тридцать два и кивнул: 

— Погнали.

После этого они перестали спрашивать друг друга. Просто пересекались в раздевалки и шли в "Грэм". Каждый раз Баки рвался заплатить за них обоих. Примерно в половине случаев ему это даже удавалось, что можно считать безоговорочным успехом, учитывая, кому ему приходилось противостоять. Аргумент "я больше зарабатываю и потому плачу" на упрямо пялящегося Стива не оказывал никакого впечатления. Однако Баки продолжал его использовать, потому что ему бесконечно нравилось, как, едва заслышав, что он завёл любимую шарманку, Стив хмурился и деланно сердито поджимал губы. 

Получалось это у него просто восхитительно. Как, впрочем, и многое другое. 

Баки старался не думать об этом. Когда он находил в себе силы быть честным с самим собой — а это в основном случалось около полудня, когда солнце пробиралось в щели между плотных штор, мешая спать — в его голове всплывала история о крошечном Стиве, противостоящем хулиганам вдвое, а то и втрое больше его. Возможно, именно она и стала переломным моментом. 

А может, и нет. Может, всё дело было в том, как Стив жил свою жизнь. Как относился к окружающему его миру и людям вокруг. Сама искренность, да ещё и в такой упаковке! 

Нет, лучше не думать об этом. Симпатия к Стиву… вряд ли у них что-то выйдет. Стива совершенно точно не беспокоил тот факт, что Баки был секс-работником, но всё же между дружескими посиделками и свиданиями была огромная разница. Нат была права. Различия вроде этого не так-то просто преодолеть. 

К тому же, Баки и в самом деле нравился Стив, нравился сильно, он не хотел потерять дружбу из-за того.... Из-за того, во что обычно превращаются отношения, когда их портит невзаимная, никому не нужная влюблённость. 

Не думать ни о чём. Так было гораздо проще.

***

Ночь выдалась тихой. На часах было два часа, и, если не считать одного завсегдатая в десять и ещё одного посетителя в полночь, Баки был полностью свободен. Последние полчаса он разговаривал со Стивом, ныряя в комнату для персонала всякий раз, когда в дверях появлялся очередной гость.

Сегодня Стив был одет в одно из поло, которые в "Белом русском" считались униформой. Короткие рукава бесстыже демонстрировали его огромные руки. Но внимание Баки привлекли даже не мускулы, а... чистая кожа без единой татуировки.

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

— Баки, тебе не нужно спрашивать, можешь ли ты спросить меня о чем-нибудь. Если хочешь что-то узнать обо мне, я отвечу.

В сердце Баки что-то глухо стукнуло. Он не обратил на это внимания. 

— Почему у тебя нет заметных татуировок? Я думал, это обязательно для татуировщика.

— Я всё ещё учусь, — Баки пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и Стив спрятал улыбку. — Когда я свою первую делал татуировку, то ещё работал в рекламном агентстве. А там без одобрения начальства никуда. Пришлось бы согласовывать эскиз… 

Стив снова разулыбался. Баки только представил предполагаемое согласование эскиза со Стивовыми душнилами и содрогнулся.

— Вот-вот. Ничего стоящего мне бы не одобрили, поэтому мы с Сиф решили, что моя татуировка будет спрятана под одеждой.

Стив замолчал и облокотился на стойку. 

— У тебя всё ещё только одна?

— Да, — Стив задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. — Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что клетки тела обновляются каждые семь лет?

Баки кивнул.

— Верно, а значит, каждые семь лет ты, возможно, становишься новым человеком. За исключением того, что если у тебя есть татуировка, она останется прежней. Чернила сидят внутри, — Стив сделал паузу, — думай об этом, как о маленьких кармашках под кожей. Поэтому, хоть все клетки изменяются и обновляются, татуировка не меняется. Как бы сильно не изменился ты. Она остается прежней.

Он наклонил голову, вглядываясь в лицо Баки. 

— Возможно, прозвучит глупо, но я хочу убедиться, что уже сделанная мне подходит. К чему спешка? Сначала я планирую узнать, чего именно хочу. 

— Вовсе не глупо. Совсем нет, — глаза Баки блеснули любопытством, — но теперь я действительно хочу знать, что у тебя за татуировка.

— У меня есть фотографии на телефоне, или, — Стив выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул, и Баки понял, что он собирается сказать нечто очень важное, — или я могу показать тебе.

— У меня есть выбор? Потому что я бы предпочёл увидеть своими глазами. 

Стив проверил экран, на который транслировалось изображение с камеры над входной дверью, убедился, что там никого нет, после чего повернулся спиной к Баки и одним плавным движением стянул поло через голову.

У Баки перехватило дыхание.

Вся спина Стива была забита.

Почти до лопаток на неё рос раскидистый дуб: коричневый, золотой и оранжевый цвета здорово контрастировали со свежей зеленью листвы. Ветви тянулись вверх, оборачиваясь вокруг плеч и — Баки обошёл Стива, а тот в свою очередь поднял руки — соединялись поперёк груди, образуя над грудиной клетку, в которой сидела птица с бордовым оперением и блестящим синим глазом. Баки проследил за направлением ветвей, и снова оказался лицом к спине Стива. Взгляд скользнул вниз, к корням дуба, которые цепко обхватывали массивные серо-голубые камни, исчезавшие под поясом Стива. За дубом бушевала буря: всю остальную часть кожи покрывало грозовое небо. Перед деревом, сверкая белизной глаз, летел ворон. Казалось, он смотрит тебе прямо в душу. 

— Я сам сделал первоначальный набросок. Сиф доработала его, потому что далеко не всякую картинку можно превратить в татуировку. И добавила ворона, сказав, что он будет следить за мной.

— Господи, Стив. Это прекрасно.

Он не собирался этого делать. И не сделал бы, если бы ещё мог рассуждать здраво. Но вот его пальцы, будто сами по себе, коснулись чёрного блестящего оперения, потом — ствола дерева. Рисунок был настолько реалистичный, что Баки удивился, не почувствовав тёплую шершавую кору.

— Сколько времени это заняло? — пробормотал он.

— Несколько месяцев.

— Было больно? — ещё не закончив вопрос, Баки понял, насколько же глупо он звучит. 

— Да, — сказал Стив с тихим смешком. — Но не очень. За исключением некоторых мест. Когда били над почками, я вроде как хотел умереть.

Рука Баки скользнула вниз, чтобы прикрыть место над правой почкой Стива, и тот тихо вздохнул. Это вывело Баки из полубессознательного состояния. Он тут же, будто обжёгшись, отдёрнул руку. 

— Чёрт, прости меня, — он сделал два шага назад. — Я не хотел тебя трогать.

— Баки…

— Мне очень жаль. Нельзя так делать.

Стив снова натянул рубашку и обернулся. 

— Это было здорово. — в голосе Стива слышалась какая-то интонация, которую Баки никак не мог разобрать. Совершенно точно ясно было только одно: Стив не стал бы врать, только чтобы успокоить его совесть. 

— Здорово.

Стив мазнул кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони, после чего поспешно отнял прикосновение.  
— Ну да.

Какое-то время Баки молчал, не зная, что сказать. В воздухе повисла душная неловкость. 

— И всё же мне не следовало этого делать.

Стив вдруг улыбнулся. 

— Баки. Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты перестал меня трогать, я бы сказал тебе об этом, и, я уверен, ты бы меня послушал. Но было так… — он беспомощно замолчал. 

— Здорово?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Баки, и Стив опустил голову, затем принялся разглаживать рубашку. Баки чувствовал себя так, словно ему только что подарили какую-то очень хрупкую и ценную безделицу. Он пока не знал, что это такое и как с ней обращаться, но чувствовал её важность для себя.

***

Стив знал, что Сиф ставит его на дежурства в "Девяти королевствах" по целым трём причинам. Во-первых, чтобы он научился общаться с самыми разными клиентами. Во-вторых, чтобы тренировался превращать смутные идеи во что-то понятное — каждый из работающих тут мастеров должен был уметь перевести "хочу гору, но чтоб в огне!" в нечто удобоваримое и понятное. А ещё потому, что больше никто дежурить не хотел. 

По большей части Стив не спорил. Бунтовал, только когда ему доставались слишком уж упрямые хамы. Далеко не все клиенты были такими. В "Девять королевств" приходило множество приятных людей. Иногда они даже приносили печенье и, в одном памятном случае, сливочную помадку (жаль, она быстро кончилась). Просто мудаки выделялись на общем фоне.

Эти двое мудаками не были. Они буквально… разбили Стиву сердце. Он не знал, где и каким образом они раздобыли отпечатки пальцев своего отца, снятые после ареста, и не собирался спрашивать. Но собирался уговорить их сделать татуировку попрактичней.

— Дело в том, что отпечатки пальцев долго не протянут. Они должны быть во всю спину спину, чтобы сохранить форму и не превратиться в черную кляксу, — он старался говорить мягко, — но даже в таком случае я не могу дать никаких гарантий.

Обе девушки понурились.

— Но, я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Что вы помните о нём?

Девушки переглянулись.

— Он ведь носил часы? — с сомнением спросила младшая сестра, вторая кивнула.

— Да, большие такие, золотые, — она с надеждой посмотрела на Стива, и он просто не мог ещё сильнее её разочаровать.

— Ладно, а как насчёт чего-нибудь в таком духе? — он схватил альбом для рисования и карандаш и набросал мужскую руку с крупными пальцами, которые нежно держали сердце, а потом дорисовал на запястье обычные мужские часы, большие, с толстым ремешком. — А если вам очень хочется отпечатки, то можно нанести немного чернил на подушечку пальца, будто он только что их сдал.

Девушки разулыбались, став вдруг удивительно похожими. 

— Идёт? — спросил Стив.

— Идёт, — согласилась та, что постарше.

— Определённо, — кивнула вторая.

— Ладно, тогда я познакомлю вас с Энджи, она обо всём позаботится.

Закончив со всеми формальностями, он отпустил девушек, сжимающих в руках карточки с записями на сеанс. 

— Покажешь? — спросила Сиф, когда они ушли, и Стив подтолкнул к ней альбом. — Отлично. Чёткие линии, хороший интервал. Энджи понравится, — она одарила его одобрительной улыбкой. — И ты был добр к ним, — она сделала паузу. — Впрочем, ты всегда такой.

— Не всегда, — фыркнул он.

— Нет, но ты стараешься обращаться с людьми так, как они того заслуживают, — Сиф озорно улыбнулась. — Это полезный навык.

Когда она вернулась к своему клиенту, он сделал несколько пометок на эскизе и положил его в папку Энджи, затем облокотился на стойку. Ему нужно было разобраться с заказом, обновить студийный Instagram, сделать еще с полдюжины дел, но они могли подождать до конца обеда, пока кто-нибудь не начнёт на него ворчать. До этого оставалось примерно двадцать минут. А до тех пор он мог расслабиться, слушая музыку и медитативное жужжание татуировочных машин.

И не думать о Баки.

Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал себя вот так. Он думал, что давно стал невосприимчив к подобного рода вещам, он много работал над тем, чтобы выработать в себе этот иммунитет, но Баки нашел окольный путь прежде, чем Стив успел забить тревогу. Он знал, что это плохая идея, но, к сожалению, это не имело никакого значения. Сердце неслось вперед разума, делая то, что оно хотело, а хотело оно Баки. 

Проблема, как и всегда, заключалась в том, что Баки не хотело тело. Ни его, ни кого-либо другого, и это стало бы препятствием для любого, и тем более — для такого сексуально активного человека, как Баки.

Но ему ведь понравилось, когда Баки прикоснулся к нему. Когда провёл пальцами по спине… Боже, это было так приятно, так тепло, что Стиву захотелось закрыть глаза и с головой нырнуть в это воспоминания. Но это не выход.

Нет. Неважно, как всё начинается, неважно, насколько всё хорошо идёт, в конечном итоге, все его партнёры, едва поняв, в чём тут дело, пропадали с радаров. У Стива на этом поприще был довольно богатый опыт. 

_Не усложняй_ , приказал он себе. Его ведь устраивало то, что у них с Баки уже было: приятельские завтраки, тусовки на работе, вечерние посиделки с коллегами из Королевств.. Стив не будет жадничать, но возьмёт всё, что сможет унести, потому что Баки…

Стив никогда не встречал никого, похожего на него.

***

Сегодня была одна из тех ночей, когда всё казалось как-то… чересчур, что ли? Весь мир как будто стал слишком велик для него. Было полнолуние, что делало ситуацию только хуже. Не то, чтобы Баки разделял теорию о том, что фазы луны влияют на поведение людей, просто знал, что есть на свете молодцы, любящие оправдывать свой сволочизм всем, что под руку попадётся.

Единственный сегодняшний клиент не должен был стать проблемой. Он был постоянником, хотя уже давно не появлялся, и никогда не доставлял Баки никаких проблем. Его желание обсудить какое-то "особое" предпочтение было чем-то новеньким. Но ведь люди меняются, и вкусы у них тоже меняются. В конце концов почти всем время от времени хочется поэкспериментировать. 

В комнате отдыха на первом этаже царил уют: тёмные стены, тёплый золотистый свет, мягкие кресла с маленьким столиком между ними, идеально подходящим для чашек кофе и тарелок с печеньем. Некоторым клиентам нравился домашний уют. Он их успокаивал.

Многих, но не Пола. Он весь извёлся и то и дело нервно подёргивал ногой. Баки одарил его свой лучшей улыбкой и уселся в кресло напротив, всем естеством источая мнимую беспечность.  
— Ну здравствуй, Пол. Как поживаешь?

— Прекрасно.

Ладно, он явно не в настроении для светской беседы. 

— Чего бы ты хотел сегодня вечером?

Пол наклонился вперед и беспокойно облизнулся. 

— Хочу попробовать кое-что новое.

Баки кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся. 

— Именно за этим мы сюда и пришли. Чтобы обсудить твои предпочтения. 

— Совсем новое.

— Мы можем это обговорить. Давай ты расскажешь, чего хочешь, а потом мы подумаем, как это осуществить. 

— Хочу связать тебя и трахнуть.

Его брови не взлетели до линии роста волос только потому, что Баки был профессионалом. В общепринятом понимании это было довольно ванильно, но от Пола от такого не ожидал. Однако никогда не стоит забывать первое правило в этом бизнесе: люди всегда могут тебя удивить. 

К несчастью для Пола, это было одно из его жёстких "нет". 

— Я польщен, но таких услуг не предоставляю. Можешь трахнуть, не проблема, но связывание — нет, ни за что, — он мягко улыбнулся, вскидывая руки в примирительном жесте. — Я могу посоветовать несколько мест, где тебе точно дадут то, чего ты хочешь. 

Пол вздохнул. 

— Бруклин, послушай. Я целыми днями веду переговоры. Я не хочу вести их ещё и здесь. Я буду всё поднимать и поднимать ставку, ты поломаешься немного, но потом я назову какое-нибудь волшебное число, и ты сдашься. 

Баки откинулся назад, слегка прищурившись, потому что Пол был клиентом достаточно давним и должен был знать, что здесь такое не сработает. Может быть, в других местах, но не здесь. 

— Ты так думаешь?

— Я в этом уверен. Просто скажи мне, сколько. Четыреста? Пятьсот? Ты же шлюха. У тебя есть цена, назови ею. Во сколько мне обойдётся привязать тебя к кровати и трахнуть?

Баки улыбнулся, слащаво и резко. 

— Так получилось, что сегодня вечером мы можем предложить тебе только одну услугу, Пол, — он встал. — Давай я тебе её покажу, — Баки подошёл к двери и широко её распахнул. 

Казалось, Полу потребовалось несколько секунд минута, чтобы осознать, что только что произошло. 

— Ты не можешь этого сделать.

— Вообще-то, могу, — сказал Баки своим лучшим голосом, выкованным в огне ада. — Я оставляю за собой право отказать в обслуживании.

Пол встал, сжав кулаки. 

— Ты шлюха. И обслужишь любого.

Баки покачал головой. Вот и всё. Последняя капля. 

— Мы закончили. Потрать минутку на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а потом можешь уходить. Мы подумаем, можно ли тебе вернуться, и дадим знать, — не дадут, но Нат всегда нравилось говорить мерзким клиентам, что им запрещено появляться на пороге её заведения. — Не приходи, пока с тобой не свяжутся. 

Пол поднялся и широкими шагами вынесся прочь из комнаты отдыха.

Он всегда был порядочным клиентом, простым, спокойным, казалось, он даже уважал Баки. Баки не волновало, что именно на него нашло и заставило так себя вести, но оно показало его истинное лицо, и уважением в этом ублюдке оказалось ровным счётом нихера. 

Баки встал и подошёл к распахнутой двери и выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что Пол действительно ушёл, как вдруг услышал быстрые шаги. Слишком тяжёлые и резкие. Он повернулся и увидел Пола: тот летел на него с выражением чистейшей ярости на лице.

Баки замешкался и уже приготовился к неминуемому столкновению, как вдруг Пол ни с того ни с сего поменял траекторию и врезался в стену, после чего сполз по ней с болезненным стоном. Баки дернулся, перевёл взгляд левее и заметил Стива. 

Тот стоял чуть поодаль и вот теперь уж точно не пытался казаться меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Высоченный, косая сажень в плечах, ноги широко расставлены, ручищи скрещены на груди.  
Если Баки не знал его, не знал, что Стив ни за что на свете не причинит ему вреда, то он бы здорово струхнул. 

Пол, в отличие от Баки, не знал Стива и теперь стремительно бледнел. 

— Бруклин? — в голосе Стива звучала сталь. Баки почувствовал, как она обволакивает его, словно хочет оградить от внешнего мира. Он был приятно удивлён, что даже в такой, экстренной, ситуации Стив не забыл о его псевдониме. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним сделал?

Баки почувствовал себя так, словно кто-то вручил ему гранату с вырванной чекой: одно неверное движение, и всё вокруг взлетит к чертям собачьим. 

— Вышвырни его. Он в чёрном списке. 

— Ты слышал его, — прорычал Стив, серьёзно, прям _прорычал_. — Убирайся отсюда.

— Но… — начал было Пол. 

Стив вздёрнул верхнюю губу, оскалившись, и сделал шаг вперёд.

Пол побледнел ещё сильнее, вскочил на ноги, бросился к входной двери и аж врезался в стекло, потому ни Баки, ни Стив не успели отпереть засов.

Когда он свалил, Стив повернулся к Баки. Было восхитительно наблюдать, как он меняется, смягчается, снова превращаясь в самого себя. 

— Баки? — мягко спросил он. Сталь исчезла, вместо неё в голосе Стива поселились осторожная нежность и искреннее участие. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — так оно и было, ничего особенного не произошло. Просто всё случилось слишком внезапно и потому выбило его из колеи. Баки посмотрел на Стива, который наблюдал за ним с беспокойством во взгляде, и рискнул. — Хотя не отказался бы от обнимашек, если ты не против. 

Не говоря ни слова, не колеблясь, Стив приглашающим жестом развёл руки в стороны. Баки шагнул в его объятия, и Стив притянул его к себе, обнимая со всей своей немаленькой силой. Баки вздохнул и потерся щекой о его грудь. Стив провел рукой по его волосам, вниз по спине, затем начал медленно водить пальцами вверх и вниз по позвоночнику.

Баки был бы не против остаться вот так навсегда. Эта мысль мелькнула в голове прежде, чем он успел ее уловить. Черт. Он так старался держать её подальше, отказывался думать её, но она прорвалась и тут же заполнила собой всё. Баки не винил себя. До этого момента он неплохо справлялся, но даже самая сильная воля не могла устоять против абсолютной непреодолимой силы — ощущения рук Стива, прижимающих его к себе.

Он вздохнул и сильнее вжался в Стив, закрыв глаза. Другого шанса у него, скорее всего, не будет, так что он вполне может воспользоваться этим. Хороший человек так бы не поступил, но какого чёрта? Стив ведь не возражал. 

Баки слегка нахмурился. Стив совершенно точно не возражал. Он стоял, прижавшись щекой к волосам Баки, медленно, успокаивающе водил рукой по его спине и крепко-крепко прижимал к себе. Это не было простым, утешительным объятием двух коллег — Стив как будто… укачивал его? Баюкал в своих руках, спрятав ото всех на свете. 

Баки немного отстранился, наклонив голову так, чтобы видеть лицо Стива, и увидел вдруг... тоску. Стив смотрел на него так, словно Баки был последним глотком воды в высохшем до состояния безжизненной пустыни мире. Вот только.... Во взгляде Стива не было ни капли. Никакого желания. Баки не привык видеть ничего такого в глазах смотрящих на него людей. 

— Стив?

Ему так и не довелось узнать, что Стив собирался ему ответить, потому что их прервал резкий кашель. Они не отпрыгнули друг от друга только чудом. Руки Стива, всё ещё обёрнутые вокруг Баки в тесном объятии, ощутимо напряглись, будто их владелец уже готовился дать отпор неожиданному нарушителю спокойствия. 

Однако в этом не было никакой необходимости, потому что нарушителем оказалась Нат. Баки понятия не имел, как долго она тут простояла, глядя на них и не решаясь прервать.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросила она. Здесь и сейчас она не была его боссом. Она была его подругой, и Баки знал: она спрашивает не только о ситуации с Полом. Ещё и о Стиве и его довольно интенсивных медвежьих обнимашках. 

— Я в порядке, — кивнул Баки, глядя Нат прямо в глаза и позволяя ей самой считать его эмоции и убедиться в правдивости сказанного. — И много ты видела?

— Видела, как он кинулся на тебя и как Стив обратился львом и прогнал его, — её взгляд метнулся вверх, встречая взгляд Стива. — Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она. Обычно она вела себя заметно холоднее. 

Стив так до сих пор его и не отпустил, будто позабыл, что это в принципе возможно. Прижав ладонь к спине Баки, он покачал головой:

— Не благодари. 

Баки был почти уверен, что на этом всё не закончится, но Нат только кивнула и спросила:

— Из-за чего всё произошло?

Баки не хотел этого делать, но осторожно высвободился из объятий Стива, который тут же убрал руки. Пальцы его то сжимались, то разжимались, словно он хотел вернуть Баки назад. Сердце Баки слегка ёкнуло, и он протянул руку, чтобы ободряюще коснуться локтя Стива.

— Он просил об услуге, которую я не готов был ему оказать. Я сообщил ему об этом, он разозлился, а дальше ты видела, — Баки закатил глаза. — Я не ожидал, что он попытается напасть, иначе да, я бы включил сигнализацию, — добавил он, предвосхищая следующий вопрос Нат. — Если бы Стив не вмешался, — ещё одно прикосновение к руке Стива, в ответ на которое тот провёл ладонью по костяшкам его пальцев. Ничего из этого не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Нат, — я бы врезал ему и поставил между нами стол. А потом спустилась бы ты и надрала ему зад. 

Он замолк. Следующие его слова, тихие и успокаивающие, были обращены как к Нат, так и ко Стиву. 

— Мне ничего не угрожало. Правда.

Едва заметное хмурое недовольство на лице Нат и напряжение Стива были такими разными, но в то же время совершенно одинаковыми. Баки почти улыбнулся, но сдержался. Он был почти уверен, что ни один из них не оценит этого.

— Баки, ты идёшь домой. Мне нужно, чтобы ты написал полный отчёт о происшествии. Стив, от тебя мне тоже нужен отчёт, но вы оба можете сделать это завтра, — она придирчиво оглядела их обоих. — Стив, ты не мог бы отвезти Баки домой?

— Конечно, — моментально отозвался тот, и сердце Баки снова зашлось торопливым колотьём. 

— Тогда идите. Оба. И дайте мне знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.

***

Дорога до дома не заняла много времени. Столь ранним утром тёмные улицы были пустынны и только вспышки уличных фонарей освещали сосредоточенное лицо Стива. Баки продолжал украдкой поглядывать на него. По молчаливому согласию они продолжали беседовать о направлениях движения, погоде и забавном псе, который сидел на углу в полном одиночестве, ожидая, когда красный сигнал светофора для пешеходов сменится на зелёный. 

Баки велел Стиву остановиться на своем парковочном месте, так как его собственная машина осталась припаркованной у борделя. Стив заглушил двигатель, и в машине воцарилась тишина. 

В ответ на неуверенный взгляд с водительского сидения, Баки мягко улыбнулся. 

— Поднимешься со мной? Думаю, нам надо поговорить.

Стив кивнул и разблокировал двери. Он последовал за Баки в дом, потом в лифт и наконец в квартиру, и всё это время Баки изо всех сил боролся с желанием взять его за руку.

Как только они оказались внутри, Баки усадил Стива на диван и предложил еду и напитки. Стив отказался и от того, и от другого, и только наблюдал за Баки с сумбурной мешаниной эмоций во взгляде.

Баки сел к нему на диван и придвинулся так близко, что их колени соприкоснулись. Стив не отодвинулся и не напрягся, а просто тихонько выдохнул: довольно и счастливо.

— Во-первых, хочу поблагодарить. Я знаю, — Баки поднял руку, потому что знал, что Стив наверняка начнёт возражать, — не стоит благодарности и всё такое. Но ты все равно её получишь. Ты был просто невероятен; честно говоря, я почти испугало, и не хотел бы, чтобы когда-нибудь ты разозлился на меня. 

— Баки, я бы никогда...

Баки накрыл ладонь Стива, лежащую между ними на диване, своей. 

— Я знаю, Стив. Я знаю. Я просто говорю. Но самое главное, спасибо, что вспомнил про псевдоним. Это очень важно. Пожалуй, даже самое важное.

Брови Стива поползли вниз. 

— Конечно, я вспомнил.

— Конечно, — повторил Баки себе под нос. — В этом весь ты, Стив, — Стив неуверенно улыбнулся, и Баки никогда ещё не хотелось настолько сильно кого-нибудь поцеловать. — Ладно, поехали дальше, — Баки глубоко вздохнул и прыгнул с головой в воду. — Ты мне нравишься. И я думаю, что нравлюсь тебе.

Уши Стива порозовели, а всё естество Баки озарилось мягким тёплым светом.

— Так ведь, да? — с надеждой спросил он. — Не только я чувствую что-то особенное, когда мы с тобой вместе.

— Не только ты, — согласился Стив. — И не только, когда мы вместе, — сердце Баки дрогнуло от взгляда Стива, от тоски в его голосе. — Мне постоянно хочется к тебе прикасаться.

Баки рассмеялся и наклонился к Стиву, прижавшись лбом к его плечу. 

— Стоило догадаться. Тебе понравилось, когда я потрогал твою татуировку. Ты сам сказал.

Он почувствовал, как по телу Стива пробежала легкая дрожь напряжения. А потом услышал её же в его голосе. 

— С этим может возникнуть проблема.

Он поднял голову. Баки никогда раньше не видел на лице Стива такой настороженности — он словно боялся того, что последует дальше. 

— Стив? Ты можешь рассказать мне, что тебя тревожит. 

— Может возникнуть проблема, потому что я асексуален, — Стив нерешительно замолчал. — Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Баки торжественно кивнул, прикусив щёку изнутри. Если бы он сейчас рассмеялся, то почти наверняка обидел бы Стива, только что решившегося на серьёзное признание. А обижать Стива Баки очень не хотелось, тем более — добровольно.

— Ладно. Конечно, ты знаешь, что это такое. Я, э-э, очень асекс. Очень, очень асекс. Секс... честно говоря, у меня от одной мысли мурашки по коже. Мне даже целоваться неприятно. С такими людьми обычно не хотят встречаться.

С таким людьми не хотят встречаться. _Такими_. Всякое желание смеяться исчезло. 

— Ошибаешься. Я хочу встречаться с тобой. Или проводить время с тобой. Ходить на свидания, — он махнул рукой, — неважно. Я хочу быть вместе, делать что-то вместе, что угодно, главное вместе. А ещё я хочу тебе кое-что сказать и уверен, что первой твоей реакцией будет недоверие. 

— Ты бы не стал мне врать.

— Не стал бы, — вера Стива в его честность была очень наивной и вместе с тем трогательной. Баки протянул руку, и, когда Стив нежно взял её в свою, почувствовал себя так, словно только что получил внеочередной рождественский подарок. — Вот в чём дело, — сказал он, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Стива. — Я тоже асекс.

Стив уставился на него, не мигая, и Баки легко мог представить, с какой скоростью крутятся шестерёнки у него в черепной коробке. 

— Я не понимаю,— наконец сказал Стив. — Я верю тебе, как уже сказал, но я не понимаю.

— Я не хочу секса, меня не тянет к людям в этом плане, но отношусь я к нему нормально. С правильным человеком может быть даже весело, — выражение лица Стива снова стало настороженным. Баки точно знал, почему именно. — Я не собираюсь тебя переубеждать. Я бы никогда так не поступил. Я никогда не буду пытаться изменить тебя, просто объясняю свою позицию, — рука Стива расслабилась, и Баки сжал её. — У меня нет потребностей, поэтому я очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях. И нет сексуального влечения, так что клиенты для меня более или менее одинаковы. Вообще-то асексуальность даже помогает мне быть лучше в своей работе.

Он замолчал, давая Стиву время всё обдумать, задать какие-нибудь вопросы, но тот молчал, уставившись на их сцепленные руки.

— Стив?

Тот поднял голову.

— Эй… ты в порядке?

— Да. В смысле, я знал, что есть и другие люди вроде меня, просто не знал, что ты один из них, — уголок его рта приподнялся в намёке на улыбкуу. — Теперь знаю, да?

— Теперь знаешь, — согласился Баки и накрыл их переплетённые руки Стива второй ладонью. — Так что, Стив... Никаких проблем. 

Стиву потребовалась добрая минута, чтобы осознать, что именно Баки имеет в виду, после чего его лицо озарилось пониманием, а глаза широко распахнулись.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Стив. У Баки от его тона сердце на тысячу осколков разлетелось. А потом снова собралось, соединившись, кажется, в одно целое с сердцем Стива.

— Стив, я уверен на все сто, — прохрипел Баки и поднял руку, касаясь ладонью щеки Стива, проводя большим пальцем по его коже. Стив подался навстречу, прикрыв глаза. — Ты сказал, что не любишь целоваться. Вообще или только в губы? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Баки провел большим пальцем по щеке Стива, по виску, по уголку рта, чуть коснувшись края губ, и когда Стив опасливо кивнул, нежно повторил весь путь губами.

Стив буквально засиял. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Баки. 

— Ладно, такие поцелуи мне нравятся.

Баки улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, уткнувшись носом в шею. Стив провёл пальцами по его волосам, спустился на шею и спину, потом откинулся назад, увлекая за собой. Теперь Баки полулежал на Стиве, прижавшись к его груди и прислушиваясь к сердцебиению. Он честно не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал в себе такие удовлетворение и расслабленность. Ему хотелось лежать и просто наслаждаться, но он не мог. В комнате остался ещё один слон.

— Мы должны поговорить кое о чём ещё. 

— Хм? — Стив поцеловал его в макушку.

— Моя работа.

— А что с твоей работой? — Он почувствовал, как Стив напрягся. — Подожди. Наташа против отношений между коллегами? Я могу уйти. Могу найти другую работу.

Баки уткнулся лицом в грудь Стива и подавил смешок. Может быть, в комнате вообще не было никакого слона. И всё же он должен был убедиться. Быстро поцеловав Стива в шею, он поднял голову и сказал: 

— Нет, Нат не будет против.

Стив с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Это хорошо. Я правда не хотел бы искать другую работу.

— Но ты не возражаешь против моей?

Стив завозился чуть вывернулся и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Баки в глаза. 

— Чувствую, что это очередная тема, в которой я не шарю. 

— Я зарабатываю на жизнь сексом с другими людьми.

Стив скорчил гримасу.

— То есть дело в сексе? 

— Ну да, — фыркнул Баки.

— Ладно, и что с ним не так? 

— Любой другой расстроился бы из-за того, что у меня будут другие партнёры. 

Стив задумчиво замолчал, лениво выводя пальцами круги у Баки на спине. 

— Кажется, понял, — наконец сказал он. — Но в моём понимании секс как... — Стив замолчал, беспомощно махнув рукой. — Секс — это не близость, не любовь и не романтика, он вообще ничего не значит. Я чертовски надеюсь, что мне никогда не придется иметь с ним дело, — он уставился в потолок, потом кивнул. — Это же как колоноскопия.

— Как колоноскопия, — повторил Баки.

— Ну да.

— Секс — это как колоноскопия.

— Именно. Разве что жизнь он тебе не спасёт. 

Баки из последних сил пытался не рассмеяться. Потом он встретился взглядом со Стивовым, озорным и радостным, и всё же не выдержал. Прижался лицом к его шее и расхохотался. 

Когда он наконец взял себя в руки, то растянулся на Стиве, как измученная долгим днём морская звезда. Стив поцеловал его, провел губами по виску, вниз по щеке. Потом прижался щекой к виску Баки. 

— Всё, что меня волнует — что ты в безопасности и счастлив. Вот и всё.

Баки приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть Стива, и поцеловал его в кончик носа. 

— Останься со мной сегодня.

Стив мягко улыбнулся. 

— Мне нужно поспать. Надо быть в студии к десяти.

— Я знаю, именно это я и имел в виду. Оставайся и спи со мной.

После минутного задумчивого молчания Стив поцеловал его в уголок рта. 

— С удовольствием.

Баки быстро поджарил тосты с яйцом им на ужин, достал запасную зубную щетку для Стива, и они упали в постель. Ничего из вещей Баки даже близко не подходило Стиву по размеру, поэтому ему пришлось спать в одних боксерах.

Но даже это не стало поводом для неловкости. Стив занял большую часть кровати, но это не имело значения, потому что Баки прижался к его боку, положил голову на грудь, касаясь щекой вытатуированных витых дубовых ветвей и накрыв ладонью птицу на грудине. Стив обнял Баки в ответ, прижал к себе и поцеловал в темя.

Тихое "Спокойной ночи, Бак" завибрировало под ухом, и вскоре Стив уже спал.

Было ещё слишком для такого, настолько рано, что просто смешно, но крошечная мятежная часть его ума, часть, которую не волновали такие понятия как "слишком рано", уже задавалась вопросом, как Стив отнесётся к предложению делать так почаще. В смысле спать вместе. Например, каждый день? У Баки полно свободного места в шкафу и ящиках, есть лишняя комната, а вторая половина великолепной, очень удобной кровати так вообще зря простаивает.

Он прижался к Стиву ещё теснее, и тот, даже во сне, пробормотал себе под нос какую-то милую чепуху и крепче сжал руки.

**Полгода спустя**

Когда Баки предложил ему съехаться, Стив не сразу поверил в то, что он это серьёзно. Не только потому, что на тот момент они были вместе всего месяц, но ещё и оттого, что он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь с ним, Стивом Грантом Роджерсом, произойдёт нечто подобное. Подумать только: отношения, переезд! Не сразу, но Стив, взвесив все за и против, согласился.

Они перевезли его вещи Баки в квартиру, начали жить вместе и Стив был счастливее, чем когда-либо. Жизнь стала такой, какой он никогда и не мог её представить, и всё благодаря Баки.

Он любил Баки. Пока не сказал ему об этом, но скоро скажет. Стив знал, что Баки любит его в ответ. Баки тоже не говорил ничего такого вслух, но день за днём доказывал поступками и прикосновениями.

А теперь Стив собирался намеренно причинить ему боль. И, возможно, сделать весьма посредственную татуировку.

— Хей.

Стив поднял взгляд. Баки лежал на боку на переделанном под студийные нужды массажном столе, приспустив брюки и нижнее белье. По обнажённому изгибу его бедра ползли толстые фиолетовые линии эскиза.

Ничего сложного. Стив не должен был налажать.

Это была его первая татуировки на живой модели — олдскульная ласточка с изгибающимися над тазовой костью крыльями. Стив слегка доработал оперение на хвосте. Рисунок должен был выйти тёмно синий с вкраплениями насыщенного золота. 

Стив очень надеялся, что всё получится таким, каким было задумано.

Баки все еще смотрел на него, ободряюще улыбаясь. 

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Или нет. 

— Или нет, — согласился Баки. — Но я буду любить её, даже если у неё будет две головы и общипанные крылья, потому что она у тебя первая, — он ухмыльнулся и протянул руку. Стив наклонился, чтобы Баки мог погладить его подбородок кончиками пальцев. — Ты никогда не забудешь своего первого.

Это заставило Стива рассмеяться, и внезапно напряжение покинуло его тело. Он понял, что может это сделать. Он достаточно практиковался на фруктах, на свининой коже, Сиф даже потратилась на искусственную кожу, и он _мог_ сделать это.

Он проверил перчатки, потом настройки аппарата, взял тату-машинку и намазал тонким слоем вазелина кожу Баки. Прежде чем включить машинку, он поймал пристальный взгляд и сказал предельно серьёзно:

— Я люблю тебя. 

Свет вспыхнул в глазах Баки, но Стив не мог смотреть на него: он должен был сосредоточиться. Знакомое жужжание и вибрация, эхом отдававшаяся в костях, унесли его прочь. Он прикоснулся иглой к коже Баки.

Баки не двигался, лежал, под его руками, будто каменный. Чернила впитывались в кожу, словно в бумагу. Сиф бродила туда-сюда и наблюдала, но не стояла над душой и не нависала, оставляя Стиву достаточно личного пространства. Позволяя найти свой собственный темп и легко дышать.

Когда набросок был закончен, они сделали перерыв, и Баки, слегка поморщившись, сел, схватил Стива за воротник, поцеловал в подбородок и прошептал на ухо:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Стив не мог по-настоящему обнять его, но мог прижаться лицом к шее, поцеловать Баки и вдохнуть родной запах.

Он начал снова, и цвет лёг так легко, будто только и выжидал момента. Когда Стив закончил, Баки вымылся и вытерся, после чего встал перед зеркалом, с серьёзным видом разглядывая татуировку. Стив встревоженно стоял за ним. Он видел, где облажался, места, где линии оказались слишком тонкими, а цвет неровным, но Баки улыбнулся, тепло и довольно, несомненно счастливо, и Стив расслабился. 

Они никуда не торопились. Пройдёт немного времени, Стив набьёт руку и поправит все свои косяки. Хотя, наблюдая за тем, как пальцы Баки парят над новой татуировкой, будто ему требуется колоссальное усилие воли, чтобы удержаться и не коснуться воспалённой кожи, Стив вдруг задался вопросом, а сможет ли отвоевать себе право изменить хоть одну линию.


End file.
